


A Hunter's Nephew

by kirallie



Series: Hunter's Nephew [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventual slash. Bobby Singer has a younger sister who happens to live in Sunnydale. Her son decideds to stop by for a visit during his roadtrip and meets the Winchester boys. Things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> S2 Supernatural and Post Graduation for Buffy, don't think the actual dates line up so the timeline is messed with, just move the Buffy forward seven years. Since the dates I have put Graduation in 1999 and S2 in about 2006.

Xander frowned as he walked towards his uncle's house. There was an extra car parked out front so he probably had guests, but something had the hair at the back of his neck standing up. He shivered slightly and then let out a soft growl as he picked up the scent of sulphur in the air. Something was very wrong and if whatever it was had hurt his uncle then the remaining seconds of its existence would be very unpleasant. A small, feral grin slipped across his lips as his girl let out a cackle in the back of his head. She may never have met his uncle but that didn't matter, he was blood and therefore pack. Even the soldier memories agreed with that.

He moved silently forward until he reached a window and then peered over the sill. He could make out his uncle with a book in his hands standing just behind a younger male with another tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He could hear his uncle chanting in Latin and frowned as he mentally translated it into an exorcism. He winced in sympathy for the poor possessed guy as he was splashed with what was probably holy water, sure it would hurt the demon but it couldn't be all that pleasant for the person either. Since they seemed to have things under control he settled in to wait. He didn't want to risk the host's health and his knocking could make Bobby mess a word up due to being distracted. He winced in sympathy at learning the guy watching was the possessed guy's brother. That had to be hard for him to deal with. He growled as his uncle finished and nothing happened except for the demon beginning its own little chant making a wind blow inside the house. He was already moving for the door as he heard the ceiling crack and then bodies slamming into walls. He kicked the door open and lunged at the other dark haired male, taking them both to the floor just before the demon could reach the guys brother.

Dean groaned and the stared in shock as someone tackled his brother to floor, the two of them rolling around, fighting hard. It took a few seconds for his pained mind to pick up that the other guy wasn't actually trying to hurt Sam, just restrain him. Sam bucked and screamed as the guy grabbed the wrist with the link and Dean blinked in confusion as a feral smirk settled on the strangers face. Sam was taller but this guy had a bit more bulk to him and was managing to barely hold Sam down while trying to get at the link.

"Sorry about this." Dean managed to push himself upright, worried for Sam, even as the guy raked his nails down Sam's arm with enough force to draw blood and put three lines straight through the link. Sam's head went back and his back arched as he screamed, expelling a cloud of black smoke. The stranger held Sam down until it was all gone and then sat back on his heels, green fading from his eyes to reveal brown.

"Xander?" Dean looked over at Bobby in surprise as the older man got to his feet.

"Hey Uncle Bobby. So, been holding exorcisms for a long time?" The guy, Xander, looked over at Bobby and grinned before standing and offering a hand up to Sam. Sorry about your arm, didn't know how else to break the stupid thing while wrestling on the floor." Sam stared at him and then looked around the room.

"Did I miss something?" Dean almost smiled at his brother's confusion but didn't have the energy.

"You were possessed but it's gone now." Xander lowered his hand and stepped back, going over to Bobby.

"How did you know?" Bobby asked his nephew in surprise. Since when did Xander know about the Supernatural? He was sure the kid hadn't gotten into any of his books last time he'd been at the house.

"The school year after mum dumped me on you for the summer things got even weirder back home. Been fighting ever since." Xander shrugged and helped his uncle up.

"Bobby his eyes were glowing when he was fighting Sam." Dean warned, finally getting his voice to work. Bobby backed off warily and the kid shrugged though he kept his hands out and open.

"Left over from the hyena. Only way to have a chance of matching a demon's strength was to yank her right to the surface, something I will be paying for later." Xander kept his body language relaxed, not wanting to get into another fight when his body was screaming at him for rest and food after channelling the primals power. Tapping into her was not something he liked to do but he hadn't seen any other way to stop what was happening. By the way," Xander turned to the only person whose name he didn't know, "you're bleeding."

"Can I please know what's going on?" Sam asked, completely confused. The last thing he remembered clearly was being in Texas and going out for food and now they were at Bobby's where someone claiming Bobby as their uncle was saying he'd been possessed. Since he didn't remember anything clearly it was possible. He felt sick at the thought of what he could have been doing, especially since Dean was apparently bleeding.

"You were possessed, they tried to exorcise you but it didn't work due to the funny burn on your arm. The demon got loose, tossed them around, I came in and we fought then I scratched the burn and the demon left. Don't know anything about you before that. By the way, Xander Harris, nice to meet you." Xander grinned at him and Sam couldn't stop the small answering smile from forming on his own lips. There was something about him that made it easy to relax and Sam was too tired to fight it.

"Sam Winchester, thanks I guess."

"So since you three are walking wounded and I'm exhausted from the fight can we all sit down preferably before I fall down?" Xander asked and the other three noticed he was now looking a bit pale.

"Kitchen." Bobby answered gruffly, keeping a wary eye on his nephew. He knew Dean wouldn't have said anything unless he was sure about what he saw and Xander was different from the last time he'd seen him. Then again the boy had only been fifteen then.

\------------------------------

Bobby put four glasses of holy water on the table and watched Xander and Sam closely as they drank. Other than giving him an amused look his nephew didn't react.

"So that excuse you gave me about your pipes being a bit funny was because you didn't want to tell me you serve holy water instead of the regular kind?"

"You can tell?" Dean asked, surprised but Xander just shrugged.

"Knew there was something weird about his water, didn't work it out till now. What did you do, get a priest to bless the pipes?" Xander shot his uncle an amused look.

"How did you find out Xander? And what was that about a hyena?" Bobby asked instead, still watching the boy closely. Xander sighed and closed his eyes.

"Long or short version? And you really need to check your wounds cause you're still bleeding. By the way, name?" Xander looked at Dean.

"Dean Winchester. How do you know I'm bleeding?" Dean was watching Xander warily and had put himself between the boy and Sam.

"I can smell it. You're losing too much to be healthy even if it is slowly." Sam gasped at Xander's answer and they all looked at him.

"I shot you." Sam whispered making Bobby blink in surprise and then get up to grab his first aid kit.

"The demon shot me Sam, not you." Dean retorted not willing to let Sam work himself up over something he didn't actually do.

"How long ago? Xander asked, sounding worried. Dean shrugged and then winced.

"Couple of hours." Not like he'd been keeping track while trying to beat the demon to Bobby's.

"Uncle Bobby first aid kit now!" Bobby hurried back in to see both Xander and Sam converging on Dean with looks of worry on their faces. "Where were you shot?"

"Why should I tell you?" Dean pulled away from Xander and that put him closer to Sam who was pale and shaky.

"I don't know, maybe so we can make sure you don't bleed to death?" Bobby snorted at his nephew's rather sarcastic response. Some things hadn't changed about the boy.

"He's right." Bobby told Dean as he put the kit down. Dean opened his mouth to say something.

"His shoulder." Sam said quietly, looking stricken with guilt. Xander moved in and simply ripped Dean's over shirt off, ignoring his protests. Sam sat down hard at the sight of the bloody gauze and t-shirt. Dean tried to push Xander away but the teen just growled and held him down with one hand.

"The padding is stuck to the wound so this is going to hurt." Bobby just watched as his nephew went to work as if he saw wounds like that every day though he did grimace when he saw the hole in Dean's shoulder. "Antiseptic please Uncle Bobby, looks like there might be a small infection setting in."

"How do you know?" Dean asked tersely.

"Bit over two years of patching up and being patched up. I can even stitch this for you unless someone else here knows how."

"Bobby could you?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded. "No offence kid but I don't know you and there is no way you're normal with what you've done today." Xander shrugged and moved back, letting bobby in to tend Dean's shoulder. He looked at Sam and then gently pushed him back into his seat since the older man was still very pale and didn't seem able to look away from his brother's injury.

"I'm from Sunnydale; I don't think we do normal."

"Yeah and that means wha Shit Bobby!" Dean yelped and Bobby just shrugged, going back to work.

"Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth. Also known as Boca del Infierno. Basically a mystical portal to hell or several dimensions of. It was also located under my school library. When I was sixteen we got a new student and a new librarian. She turned out to be the Slayer and he was her Watcher. I found out due to some accidental eavesdropping. Some things happened and a few of us ended up jumping into the fight. We've saved the world a few times since then. As for the hyena she is a primal hyena spirit. That same year we had a school trip to the zoo where a pack of hyenas had just been brought in. Turns out they weren't exactly normal. I followed a bunch of bullies in; there was a scuffle and the next thing you know we were possessed by the pack with me as alpha. Not a fun time considering we ate the school mascot, a pig. I tried to rape the Slayer which led to her hitting me with a desk and the rest of the pack ate the principal. Luckily I was locked in a cage at that point. The ritual was eventually reversed with no side effects to anyone except me. She's still in my head as are the memories of the soldier I dressed as the Halloween a chaos sorcerer turned everyone into their costumes. They come in handy and no way had been found to remove them." Bobby had stopped stitching Dean's wound and all three hunters were staring at Xander in a mixture of disbelief and shock, making his shift uncomfortable at the attention. "What?" He shot at them in irritation.

"Hellmouth's are a myth." Bobby stated shakily.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Uncle Bobby but they are very much real. The Watcher's Council keeps track of them and tend to make sure the current Slayer ends up there."

"Slayer?" Sam asked as Bobby went back to tending Dean's wound.

"The Vampire Slayer. One girl chosen to fight the forces of evil, etc, etc. Except now there's two since she drowned and was dead long enough to call the next girl before I managed to perform CPR."

"Christo." Xander gave Dean a confused look and the older man shrugged. "Just checking you're not possessed. Guess that leaves crazy."

"Says the guy who was not half an hour ago trying to unpossess his brother? Ask most of the people out there and we're all crazy." Xander shot Dean an unamused look and went to get himself another glass of water. Bobby watched him, noting that while he wasn't looking like he was going to collapse he was still exhausted.

"You said you'd be paying for what you did to take that demon on?" He asked in concern and Xander shrugged.

"Human body is not meant to run at the levels a primal spirit can push it to. I could use a nice big steak and twelve hours sleep but other than that I'll be okay. Sam's probably in a similar situation except maybe the meat craving." Xander shrugged and gave Bobby a tired grin. "I'll be fine Uncle Bobby, I know my limits."

"There's some steaks in the freezer, take them out to thaw and I'll cook them once I'm done here. For now go get some sleep. We'll talk more later." Xander nodded and left the kitchen.

TBC....


	2. 2

"So you have a nephew?" Dean winced as Bobby pulled the needle through his torn flesh.

"Alexander Harris. His mother Jessica is my younger sister. Haven't seen her in years, not since she married that drunk Anthony and followed him into the bottle. Didn't even know the kid existed till he showed up three years ago. Kept him busy out in the lot for the summer so he wouldn't get into the books. If I'd known there was an actual Hellmouth in his town I would have shoved them down his throat." Bobby finished the stitches and covered the wound with new gauze padding.

"You didn't know though Bobby. And it seems like he's doing okay." Sam offered, trying to avoid looking anywhere near his brother's injury.

"Okay? Sam the kid's not even fully human!" Dean exclaimed and then yelped in pain as Bobby hit him. "What? You didn't see his eyes when he was fighting Meg." He defended himself angrily.

"He didn't react to the holy water and if you'd look up you'd see he had to walk through a devil's trap to get into the kitchen." Bobby responded, defending his nephew. He liked to think he'd gotten fairly close to the boy that summer and he didn't like what Dean was saying about him one bit.

"He could have hurt me Dean but he didn't. All he did was try to restrain me and he even apologised for the pain his breaking the binding link caused." Sam added his bit to defend the teen. He knew the others eyes had been glowing, he'd been sort of awake at that point, and he had seen the humanity in them despite the otherworldliness.

"Oh come on Sam you can't tell me that kid isn't a threat!" Dean couldn't believe Sam was standing up for the guy.

"If it wasn't for him I might have killed you both! You really think Meg would have given you a chance to break the link? She wanted you dead Dean, I could feel it. If Xander hadn't shown up when he did..." Sam trailed off, unable to finish that painful thought. Dean glared at them both and then slammed out of the house. Sam sagged in his seat and then jumped slightly as Bobby lifted his arm.

"Better let me look at that." He said gruffly as he began to inspect Sam's arm. "Not too bad, bit of antiseptic and a band aid and you'll be fine." He went to work cleaning up the marks left by the demon and Xander's nails.

"I'm sorry about Dean Bobby." Sam said quietly.

"Don't bother. That brother of yours will come to his senses eventually. He's had a tough time since you disappeared." Sam smiled and nodded before letting his head droop forward. "Come on; let's get you to a bed." Sam accepted Bobby's help upstairs; both of them smiling slightly at the sight of Xander sprawled out on Bobby's old couch, snoring softly.

\------------------------------------

The smell of cooking meat brought everyone into the kitchen four hours later to find Xander moving about the kitchen to the beat of whatever song was playing on his iPod. Bobby and Sam smiled at the sight but Dean shot the teen a distrustful look to his back. Bobby went to tap his nephew on the shoulder only to find himself suddenly pinned to the counter before Xander quickly released him and backed off, taking his earphones out.

"Sorry. Really sorry Uncle Bobby." He babbled, still backing away.

"It's okay Xander; I shouldn't have snuck up on you." Bobby reassured him even though his heart was still racing slightly at the speed of Xander's reaction. He should have remembered Xander didn't react well to people coming up behind him unannounced and if he'd been fighting the last few years it made sense for that reaction to be stronger now. Though the nervous babble was a lot more like the nephew he remembered than the warrior from before. "Smells good kid. You didn't have to cook for everyone." Xander shrugged at that.

"Woke up starving and it had finished thawing so I figured I might as well cook it all. There are some vegetables baking in the oven too."

"Thanks, sounds good." Sam said, giving the teen a smile. Xander gave him a nervous grin in return. They fell silent as the food was served and they all sat at the table, Bobby between Xander and the Winchester's.

"So what brings you out here anyway? Don't you still have school?" Bobby asked eventually.

"Sunnydale High is officially a rather large crater. If you want the official story then there was a gas pipe explosion during our graduation but since you deal with the weird and creepy you can have the truth if you want it?" The three men stared at him in shock.

"Your school blew up? Was anyone hurt? Why wasn't on the news?" Sam rushed out in shock. Surely something like that would have been all over the news, especially if it happened during a graduation ceremony.

"Good old Sunnydale Syndrome. We have a higher death rate than places like New York and LA and the majority of those are caused by gangs on PCP, wild dogs and barbecue forks."

"Barbecue forks?" Dean snorted in disbelief.

"How else are the very corrupt cops going to explain away two small holes in a person's neck? Can't admit the vampires got them after all. And to answer Sam's question people were killed. Though hey, I think we all cheered when Principal Snyder got eaten. If anyone deserved it, it was the troll. The Mayor decided he wanted to ascend into this really big snake like demon; he'd been working on it since Sunnydale was built. Last time something like that happened it took a volcano to stop. Since we didn't have one of those we..." The rest was a muttered jumble.

"You what Xander?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"We blew up the school. There was an eclipse so there were vampires attacking, trying to herd the students and the audience towards the mayor for easy snackage. I led the students in defending the parents and getting them out of there. The Slayer led the mayor into the school and her watcher hit the explosives."

"You blew up your high school? That's like every teenagers dream." Sam elbowed Dean for his comment.

"Maybe without the body count. Six classmates and twelve from the audience." Xander said quietly and Dean winced.

"Sorry." He muttered knowing that despite what he might think of the kid he was obviously mourning those deaths. No matter what Bobby said about the teen he didn't trust him. There was something about him that put him on edge, made his instincts scream threat and so he would keep him away from Sam despite how he had helped earlier. And they would be leaving as soon as they were up for travelling.

\----------------------------------------

Dean froze as he spotted the figure sitting at the edge of the porch. He'd snuck outside for some air and some time alone to think, not to have a confrontation with Bobby's nephew.

"I don't bite." He started slightly at the sound of Xander's voice but moved slowly closer. "You don't like me much do you?" Xander looked over at him and tossed him a wiry grin, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"I don't trust you." Dean retorted.

"Considering you don't know me that's fair. Though the hostility isn't necessary. I'm no threat to you or your brother. I'm simply here to see my uncle while on my post-grad road trip. He's the only family I've got that I actually like and I am here to spend some time with him. Odds are you'll never see me again after this."

"What are you?" Dean demanded.

"Human. Born and raised on the Hellmouth but still human, just with a few...quirks. The hyena is dormant unless those I see as pack are threatened or I am in deadly danger. The soldier memories simply gave me a head start on some of the basics when it comes to fighting and tactics, something that really came in handy when planning graduation. I get that you're protecting your brother but back off. I don't need you on my back for something I have no say in. I didn't ask to be possessed or to have the effects last but the fact is it happened and I've had to deal with it and what I did when she was in control." Dean could tell he was starting to get to the kid but he didn't really care.

"What did you do, kill people?"

"No, that was the rest of the pack. I just tried to rape one of my best friends and there is a reason I no longer eat pork. If it wasn't for the fact that friend was the Slayer...thinking about what could have happened makes me feel sick. Not everything out there is black and white, especially in Sunnydale. I mean hey we worked with a vampire that has his soul. There isn't one person on our team that hasn't been touched by the supernatural in some way but we deal with it and move on because we have no choice. We patrol nightly or else people die. That's just the way things are back home." Xander stood up and moved away from him and then tilted his head, obviously listening to something. "You should go check on Sam. He may not consciously remember all of what happened but that won't stop the nightmares." Dean got to his feet and moved back inside as he realised what Xander had been hearing. He dashed up stairs and into the guestroom they used. Sure enough Sam was tossing on the bed, trapped in a nightmare.

TBC...


	3. 3

"You boys leavin so soon?" Dean nearly hit his head on the boot at the sound of Bobby's voice. He stood and turned to face the older hunter.

"We need to get back on the road. Besides the kid came all this way to see you, not hang around strangers." Dean shrugged and went back to re-arranging the contents of the boot.

"Dean..." Bobby sighed and Dean turned back to him.

"I don't like him but he's your nephew and he did help with Sam." Bobby grinned at that, so maybe Dean was warming up to the boy. "Sammy come on!" Dean yelled and his brother jogged out of the house with his duffle over a shoulder.

"Here, take these." Bobby handed Sam the charms he'd been holding.

"What are they?" Sam asked as he studied them.

"Protection against possession. As long as you've got them on you you're safe so don't loose them."

"Bye Bobby. Thanks for everything." Sam offered his hand and Bobby took it.

"You boys take care of yourselves and be careful." They waved at him and then the Impala took off down the road. Bobby turned back to the house and nearly jumped when he saw Xander standing in the doorway. "Finally up sleepy?" Xander grinned at him.

"I was awake, just didn't want to make things awkward." The teen went back inside and Bobby followed.

"I'm sorry about Dean; he's just overprotective of Sam and with losing their Dad not so long ago..." Bobby trailed off, not sure how to explain the Winchester's.

"It's okay. Dean and I talked a little last night." Xander sat to watch him make breakfast. Bobby smiled, making sure Xander didn't see it. It was amazing how quickly they fell into the routine they'd had that summer despite everything that had happened since.

"So am I going to get to hear more about how you've been since the last time I saw you? Or do I have to guess?" Bobby asked as he began to fry the bacon.

"Life's been...pretty hectic I guess. That's life on the Hellmouth for you though. Only time it slows down is summer and that's because of the heat. Though hey, we actually got some snow for Christmas. Magic snow, but still snow." Xander grinned and Bobby just stared at him, snow near LA?

"You planning on heading back after summer? Going to college?"

"Didn't bother applying, not like I can afford it and with my grades? As for going back I'm honestly not sure. Things have...changed the last year between the gang. It's like just because I'm not a Slayer or a witch I can't fight. Sure I led Graduation and planned the crazy thing but almost straight away they were pushing me aside again. And with them going to college and me not... But we do good work Uncle Bobby and I can't turn my back on that." Xander put his head down on his arms and sighed, obviously frustrated.

"So don't. But you don't have to be in Sunnydale to fight the supernatural. There are hunters all over, some of us are fairly stationary and others like the boys roam all over looking for hunts. Find somewhere new to settle down or even keep up the road trip and see where it leads you." Bobby began putting the food on the table which Xander had set while he'd been outside saying goodbye.

"Getting wise in your old age uncle?" The teen teased and he hit him lightly with a spoon.

"I'm not that old boy." Bobby grumbled.

"If you say so."Xander grinned at him and then fell silent as they ate.

\--------------------------------

Xander flipped through the books he'd pulled down from the shelves. No wonder his uncle had kept him busy out in the yard last time he was there or else he would have had to answer some very awkward questions. Then again it would have been useful to know and maybe he could have protected Jesse if he'd known. He shook his head and focused on what he was reading, frowning as he came to a description of vampires. Standing he took the book and went looking for his uncle. Unsurprisingly he found him out back working on a car.

"Hey Uncle Bobby I've got a question." His uncle moved out from under the car.

"What is it?"

"You ever fight vampires like this?" He held out the book and Bobby took a look at the entry.

"Not personally but I know a few hunters who have, Dean and Sam among them. Why? Vampires are almost extinct." Xander stared at him blankly before doubling over in laughter.

"What do you think a Slayer's job is? I've been hunting vampires mainly the last few years and trust me they're nowhere near to being extinct with the way they multiply. Never run across ones like this book says though, ours are more like the movie version except for the transforming and stuff. I don't wear a cross because I'm religious." Xander shrugged as Bobby just stared at him.

"Have you found any other differences?" He asked, obviously thinking hard.

"Not yet. You want me to look through all your books?" He glared at his uncle as he realised where he was going with that line of thought.

"Not all. Just the ones that deal with the things you've seen. See what is the same and different. Besides you could do with a wider range of knowledge if you're going to keep hunting."

"Slave driver." Xander grumbled and Bobby grinned, they both knew he'd do it.

\---------------------------------------

Dean groaned as he rolled out of bed, fumbling to switch on a lamp. He looked over towards Sam's bed to see his little brother tangled in the sheets, his head tossing restlessly on the pillow. Every night since they were at Bobby's he had been woken by Sam's nightmares, not that he blamed his brother after what he'd been through. He hated what the guilt was doing to Sam but nothing he did seemed to help. And Sam still didn't remember everything that had happened, not that he thought that was a bad thing considering, so how much worse could his nightmares get if he did start remembering more? It was bad enough he remembered shooting Dean. Sighing he sat on the edge of Sam's bed and began calling his name. He didn't want to startle him awake and into a defensive move, he was too tired to fight off a brother who didn't realise it was him.

"Ungh." Dean snickered slightly at the sound of protest Sam made.

"Come on Sammy, you need to wake up." Sam groaned again and then his eyes opened. Dean's grin vanished as Sam pulled away from him in fear. "Easy Sam, it's just me." He offered, not sure what had scared his brother.

"Can't be, you're dead." Dean winced at the soft comment and slowly reached out to Sam, not wanting him to try to fight him.

"I'm not dead Sam, I promise. It was just a dream." Sam stared at him warily until Dean put his wrist under Sam's hand so the younger could feel his pulse. "See? I'm very much alive little brother."

"Dean?" Sam's voice shook and then Dean went over backwards as Sam launched himself at him. Not knowing what else to do he just held Sam and let him cry. No matter how much he hated dealing with emotional stuff if Sam needed it to get passed what had happened then so be it.

\-------------------------------------

Xander put his bag in the car and then turned to look around his uncle's yard. It had been a good two weeks, despite the way it had started and all the time he'd spent buried in books and he was kind of sad to be leaving. But it was time to get back on the road and start seriously thinking about what he wanted to do next. He grinned as Bobby came out to say goodbye.

"You keep in contact and call me if you need anything." Bobby gave him a gruff hug and Xander returned it.

"I will. And you let me know if you need help with anything."

"Sure thing kid. Decided where you're heading next?" Bobby leant against the car as Xander did a last check for missing belongings.

"New York maybe. Not sure. I guess I'll head east and see where I end up. Then I'll head west again at some point." Bobby shook his head, obviously amused by Xander's well planned trip. "I'll stop by before heading back west anyway."

"Stay safe and keep reading those books."

"Yes Uncle Bobby." Xander shot him one last grin before getting in the car and heading off.

\------------------------

Xander groaned as he re-read the article. At least the local PD was smart enough not to try and blame the killings on barbecue forks. But he was really not in the mood to deal with a possible nest, especially after learning there was another type of vampire away from the Hellmouth. There was no way to know which he was dealing with till he found them and he really didn't want to get into a fight when half his arsenal was possibly useless. So here he was in Fredericktown Missouri with no back up and an unknown amount of an uncertain breed of vampire. Harris luck strikes again. He really missed Willow's computer abilities at that moment, she'd probably just hack something somewhere and find out exactly where they were and how many but he had to do it by foot in a town where walking around with a battle axe on his back would be noticed.

Four hours later he staggered back into his room and collapsed on the bed. Hunting was so much easier in Sunnydale, then again that was probably because the town was practically overrun. He was exhausted and had nothing to show for the night, not one vampire or demon. He hadn't even been able to find a local demon bar like Willie's. Maybe it was time to call for help?

\------------------------------

Bobby turned the stove off and grabbed the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Uncle Bobby." He grinned at the sound of his nephew's voice.

"How're you doing kid? And where are you?"

"Fredericktown Missouri, nice town except for the vampire problem." Bobby groaned. Trust Xander to walk into something like that. "Annoying thing is I can't find them. Spent all night looking too. And are they the type you know or the type I'm used to? Cause knowing that would definitely be a good thing." Bobby shook his head in fond annoyance as his nephew began to babble.

"I'll see what I can find out for you while you get some sleep. Don't go out till I call you back okay?"

"Okay, thanks Uncle Bobby." He really wanted to go hit his sister and her husband when he heard the awe in his nephew's voice that his simple help had gained.

"Get some sleep kiddo." With that he hung up and went to find out as much as he could about what was going on in Fredericktown.

TBC...


	4. 4

Xander watched from where he was crouched on a roof as two vampires dragged a struggling teenaged girl towards another warehouse. Even with Bobby's help it had taken another three days to narrow down the area where the nest was hiding and now he knew exactly where. As soon as they were inside he climbed down the fire escape and then dropped the remaining few feet to the ground, landing in a crouch. A quick check of his supplies and he was ready and very thankful they were his kind of vampire. The only problem was he'd have rather waited till daylight so they'd all be trapped and he could use the sunlight to his advantage by breaking the windows and leaving the door open. But they had a victim and he couldn't just leave her to die.

He crept to the side of the building the vampires had entered and peered into the window he found. He snarled under his breath as he saw the teenagers strung up in the middle of the room like a buffet. At least two were already dead but the rest had a chance. Though twenty to one odds were not something he liked. He grinned as he noticed moonlight was spilling down onto the teens and began looking for a way onto the roof.

Vampires screamed and scattered, looking around wildly for the attacker as they began to dust. Not one thought to look up but if they had they would have seen a figure in black crouched with a self loading crossbow in his hands. Once he'd used the last bolt he judged the distance, tapped the hyena and simply dropped through the hole, rolling to absorb the impact. The remaining vampires stared in shock as the black clad figure rose to his feet and drew a battle axe from his back.

"Ready?" A youngish voice asked and they charged him.

Xander looked around at his handiwork and smiled slightly, thanks to the old skylight that had been missing its glass he'd managed to take out one of the largest nests he had ever faced with only a few scrapes and bruises, not a bad nights work. He quickly picked up the few bolts that hadn't dusted along with the vampire they had impaled and then left the building, heading for the payphone he'd spotted on his way in to make an anonymous call to 911. He waited in the shadows until the first emergency vehicles began converging on the warehouse before heading back to his hotel. There was nothing in the warehouse that could lead back to him and the still living teens had remained unconscious during the fight.

\-----------------------------

Xander stopped and then turned back watching the strangely familiar figure for a bit before grinning.

"Hey Wesley." The Watcher spun around and stared at him in shock. Xander walked over to him and held his hand out. Wesley snapped out of his shock and they shook hands. "What are you doing in New York?"

"Nothing much Mr. Harris, just looking for information. And yourself?"

"Great American road trip. I'm trying to see all the states, well the ones that are part of the mainland. Don't think I'll make Hawaii no matter how nice the ads make it sound. So what have you been doing since graduation?"

"Not a lot unfortunately seeing as the Council fired me for my failure in Sunnydale." Wesley shifted uncomfortably as he admitted that and Xander shook his head.

"We made your time there pretty miserable. You were there to replace the one man we all looked up to so we set out to make your life hell. It wasn't your fault." Wesley shot him a surprised look at that admittance.

"Faith was still my responsibility. I should have been able to see what was happening and stopped it." Wesley countered as they started walking together.

"Stop beating yourself up about it. We all should have seen it. When I did I tried to talk to her but..." Xander put a hand to his throat and shrugged. "So, you hunting at all?"

"A little, the occasional fledgling here and there." Wesley admitted uncomfortably.

"Did you know there is another type of vampire out there that isn't affected by holy icons?" Xander asked curiously.

"Yes, they are considered a sub-species and are extinct. The Council is aware of them."

"Almost extinct actually, ran into some hunters who have faced them."

"You've been hunting then?" Wesley was curious; he hadn't thought Xander could hunt alone.

"When I run into something. Took out a nest in Fredericktown Missouri, a few demons here and there." Wesley stared at him in disbelief.

"I'd heard about that nest and that it suddenly vanished, leaving behind some living victims."

"Good that means I wasn't seen." Xander grinned in relief.

"You did that alone!" Wesley honestly couldn't believe it, Xander was the 'donut boy' of the group, how could he have taken out a nest of that size?

"Just like I planned graduation and did a whole lot of other stuff the gang never saw. I'm not the Zeppo you guys thought."

"I am sorry for that. You are hardly the first 'normal' person to hunt and we should not have disregarded you like that when it came to fighting."

"Don't worry about it Wes, you were new and took your cues from the others. That's part of the reason I'm not sure if I'm going back or not. Maybe I'll settle somewhere new and hunt from there."

"Why do you hunt if you don't mind me asking?" Xander could tell Wesley was genuinely interested but he stayed silent as Wesley unlocked his hotel door.

"You know about the Harvest?" Xander waited until Wesley nodded. "I staked my first vampire during it. His name was Jesse McNally and he was my best friend. People had disappeared my whole life and I never knew why and then suddenly I did and I couldn't just sit back and let it happen without trying to help. I guess it's partly revenge for Jesse but I also want to protect people, so they don't have to bury a loved one or learn what's really out there. Besides it turns out hunting runs in the family. My uncle's been doing it for years. He's who I learned about the other type of vampires from. You should see all the books he has, you and Giles would love them. In fact..." Xander dug through his pocket and dug out a piece of paper, writing something on it before handing it to Wesley. "If you're going to keep hunting it's always good to have contact with others in the business. Just tell him I sent you and he'll help." Wesley looked down at the piece of paper where Xander had written Singer Salvage and a phone number. "Uncle Bobby's a good guy and he really knows his stuff."

"Thank you." Wesley smiled at the teenager and then dug through one of his bags for a business card. Flipping it over he wrote his own number on the back before handing it over. "The information on the front is a local Council contact who will deal with other hunters and my number is on the back.

"Thanks. I better get going. Any idea where you're headed next?" Xander slipped the card into his wallet.

"No idea." Wesley confessed.

"Angel was headed to LA if you want to head that way. He could probably use a Watcher and I know a lot of people would feel better if someone kept an eye on him and that pesky soul of his." Xander grinned and Wesley laughed.

"I might just do that. Stay safe Xander."

"You too Wes."

\-----------------------------------

Sam paused in emptying the pockets of the jeans he was holding as he pulled out a card. It was his turn to take care of their laundry and he didn't mind since it helped keep his mind off what had happened a few weeks ago. He flipped the card over and read the unfamiliar script.

Sam,

In case you need to talk to someone who has an idea what you're going through.

Xander

He stared at the phone number in surprise. When had Xander managed to slip it into his pocket without him noticing? He'd been thinking about the teen a bit since they'd left Bobby's and he knew he owed him a lot. Xander had stopped him from hurting Dean and had freed him from Meg plus the younger male had been possessed twice before even if it hadn't been by a demon he had still had no control over his actions. Maybe he could help?

Sam quickly finished putting their wash on and then slipped outside, pulling his phone out. He knew Dean was out at a bar hustling so he was safe to call without him knowing. And he didn't want Dean to know he was going to someone else for help with the nightmares. Dean had been great about trying to help him, actually letting him cry on him that night a few weeks ago and for once allowing him talk when he needed to instead of saying no chick flicks. But Dean had never been possessed, he didn't know what it was like to watch as your hands pulled the trigger on a gun pointed at your brother and being unable to stop it no matter how hard you tried. So he sat against the wall and dialled the number.

"Lo?" Sam winced as the groggy voice picked up on the fifth ring.

"Xander? It's Sam Winchester. I didn't mean to wake you, I'll call back later." He hadn't even thought that the teen might be asleep, most hunters were fairly nocturnal.

"Sam? It's great to hear from you." Sam could almost hear the smile in his voice as Xander woke up fully. "Don't worry about it; my alarm was going to go off soon anyway. So what's the what? I see you got my note." He could hear sheets being moved as Xander probably sat up.

"I was doing the washing, good thing I thought to check the pockets. I..." Sam trailed off, not sure how to ask.

"Still having nightmares?" Xander asked gently.

"Yes. Dean's been great about it but he doesn't..." Sam hit his head against the wall behind him. Why couldn't he explain?

"Dean doesn't understand what you're going through no matter how he tries. He doesn't know what it's like to be a passenger in your own body, to not even be able to blink if you want to." Sam sighed in relief as Xander hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah." He whispered in answer, glad that someone out there understood.

"Nightmares fade eventually Sam. You'll learn to accept the fact that it wasn't you doing those things and slowly the nightmares will lessen as you do. They could also be you trying to remember everything that happened while you were possessed despite the fact you're probably better off not remembering. Despite what everyone but the Watcher thinks I do remember everything that happened during the hyena incident and I could have done without the nightmares of a war that was fought before I was born. I wish I didn't have all those memories but I do so you're lucky. And you have an older brother who would do anything for you to help you through it."

"Are you sure you're still a teenager?" Sam asked and Xander laughed.

"This life ages you, as you should know. I doubt you or Dean were the average teenagers either. You can't be when you stare death in the face as often as we do."

"Thanks. I better go. Can I call again?" Sam hesitated to ask but talking to Xander had helped.

"Sure thing. Call whenever. Have a good night."

"You too." Sam ended the call and headed back in to finish the laundry before Dean got back.

TBC...


	5. 5

"Can I just say I seriously prefer the Hellmouth type demon to the type you're used to? Yeesh those things are creepy!" Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Xander's comment despite the fact that it was worrying that Xander had run into one.

"You're okay though?"

"Yeah, other than the whole let's throw Xander through every solid surface we can find. Good thing I heal a bit faster than normal or I'd be needing an ER. My Latin got a good work out too. It was...too late for the person though. From the quick look I got before running at the sound of sirens I'd say the body had taken the fatal wounds a few days ago and it was only the demon that was keeping it going. So how are you and Dean going?"

"Good. We have a new hunt lined up and we seem to be heading west mainly for the moment."

"Maybe we'll run into each other at some point. I'm heading back to Uncle Bobby's at the moment then I'm heading west. I figure I've lived in California my whole life but all I've seen of it is Sunnydale and the parts I passed by on the highway to South Dakota. Plus I got some books I'll leave at his place for you. They're Watcher Council guides, thought you might be interested. I've left the New York groups contact info inside since they will deal with non-Council hunters."

"Thanks. Despite Dean's general dislike of books the more information we have the better."

"No problem. I figure the closer ties between groups can only be a good thing. Pooling resources and all that."

"Yeah that's urgh...."

"Sam? Sam you there? SAM!" Xander had to force himself to loosen his grip on his cell phone as Sam screamed though it wasn't into the mouthpiece so he must have dropped his phone. "Sam can you hear me? Is someone there?" Since Sam had called him he couldn't just hang up and call out to get help for the older man. But he could use the room phone. Unfortunately he didn't know Dean's number but hopefully his Uncle could get onto him real fast. He kept his cell to one ear while he dialled the room phone. "Pick up, pick up...Uncle Bobby? Call Dean fast. Sam's in their room and he's screaming. He won't answer me when I talk and I think he's dropped his phone."

"Xander?" Bobby stared at the phone as and then quickly dialled Dean's number. "Get back to the room now. Sam needs you." He hung up to keep Dean from asking questions and then tried Xander's cell but it came back engaged. Obviously Sam had called him and was unable to end the call.

"I swear if someone's there and you're hurting Sam I will tear your freaking head off!" Xander threatened as he listened to Sam panting and making pained noises. But he couldn't hear anyone but Sam in the room. "Sam come on, please pick the phone up. Come on just let me know you're okay." To his surprise the sound of jerky movements came through the speaker.

"Xander?"

"Sam! Are you alright? What happened? I called Bobby and had him call Dean so help should be on the way." Xander babbled, beyond relieved that Sam sounded at least mostly coherent.

"M'okay. Stupid visions." Xander blinked, Sam got visions? So that could explain the screams of pain. He'd heard that depending on type and source those things could really pack a punch.

"They sound extremely painful. Just lay down, Dean will be there soon and he'll take care of you. Are they always that bad?"

Sam lay down on the bed as Xander rambled on and then what they were talking about hit him. He'd told a hunter he had visions. Would Xander want to hunt him now like Gordon and them? But Xander wasn't completely normal himself. And hadn't he even said that there were some non-violent demons in Sunnydale? So he knew everything Supernatural wasn't necessarily bad.

"Sam? Have you passed out?" He shook his head and smiled slightly, Xander was concerned about him.

"No, I'm here. You don't care that I get visions?" He rubbed his forehead trying to relieve the pain.

"Hello, hyena boy here. You get visions so what. I've worked with witches, werewolves and even a vampire with a soul. Visions are pretty small fry when you consider all that. And since that sounds like Dean's car in the background I'd better go. Look after yourself Sam."

"Thanks for getting me help. You stay safe." Sam hung up and put his phone aside. Dean burst through the door, gun drawn, a few seconds later.

"Sam?" Dean barked, eyes sweeping the room for threats.

"I'm okay. Vision. Think I freaked Bobby out though." He remembered Xander had said he'd called Bobby who had called Dean and he knew Bobby would back him up if he said it was him he'd been on the phone with when the vision hit since Bobby knew Dean didn't know about him and Xander talking. Dean put his gun away and went to get the painkillers from the first aid kit.

"You must have scared him good from the call I got. Here." Sam gratefully took the pills and smiled at his big brother. "Get some rest, then you can tell me where we're headed."

Xander let his phone drop from his suddenly limp fingers and onto the bed before falling backwards to stare up at the water stained ceiling. He raised a hand and wasn't surprised to find it was shaking, he hadn't been that scared for a while. Hearing Sam screaming in pain and being unable to do anything was not his idea of fun. Looking at it Sam was the only male close to his own age that he could talk freely to and he was coming to rely on that contact, maybe more than he should. But he craved that sort of closeness, something he hadn't had since Jesse. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head in the pillow. It sucked having to hide their friendship but he wouldn't put any strain on Sam's relationship with his brother and Dean just didn't like him all that much. Not that he couldn't see where the older Winchester was coming from, hadn't he once threatened to kill Buffy over Willow's safety? His life was just way to complicated these days.

\---------------------------------------

"Hey Uncle Bobby!" Bobby lowered the shotgun and waved his nephew inside before handing him a glass of Holy water. The teen rolled his eyes good naturedly before gulping it down.

"How have you been kid?" He helped Xander carry his bags up to the guest room.

"Good, taking it slow since that demon last week. Finally stopped aching a few days ago. Heard from Sam and Dean since?"

"Yeah, they have a hunt in Oregon. Sam's fine before you ask." Xander shrugged sheepishly.

"I like him. He's fun to talk to and he doesn't make me feel dumb. I haven't really had any male friends since Jesse. He really scared me last week Uncle Bobby, I thought something was killing him and I couldn't do anything but listen."

"But you did do something, you called the people you knew could get him help. Apparently Dean knocked the door clean off its hinges to get to him. Do you know what caused it?" Xander looked at the ground and then up at him.

"Yeah, do you?" Bobby chuckled at the protectiveness in his nephew's voice. Looked like Sam had gained himself another defender whether he liked it or not.

"Those visions hurt from the sound of it." He smiled as Xander relaxed.

"You know he sounded scared I would hate him or something once he realised he'd admitted to having visions? I don't get it we use any help we can get so why would he worry about some psychic gift?"

"Because in our circles it could get him killed. You can't tell anyone about Sam's 'gift' Xander. Most hunters go after anything that seems supernatural, including humans with abilities. That's why you've got to keep your own abilities quiet too. I don't want to hear some idiot's killed you someday."

"Warning taken. Stupid attitude to have though. Not to mention a good way to push people to working for the other side. Idiots."

"Yeah well. Dinner's in an hour." Xander nodded and grabbed clean clothes for a shower.

\-------------------------------------

"Don't forget to give Sam those books next time you see him." Xander said as he finished stowing his bags.

"Will do. You be careful. I don't want to get another call asking me to give you an exorcism while you're fighting the demon you need it for."

"Yes Uncle Bobby." Xander rolled his eyes but grinned and darted in for a quick hug.

"So where you headed?"

"Thought I'd head back towards California and then head north to Washington. Play tourist a bit in San Francisco and stuff."

"Well, good luck and keep in touch." Bobby said gruffly.

"I'll even send you postcards. Later Uncle Bobby." Bobby watched until the car was out of sight before heading back inside to look through the guides his nephew had left behind. He might as well make his own notes from them before passing them on.

TBC...


	6. 6

Bobby stared at the phone with indecision. He knew Xander would be near if not in San Francisco by now but did he really want to drag his nephew into what was happening? He knew Xander and Sam were talking regularly but to ask him to meet up with the brothers and help them with a case? Despite how much he loved those boys he knew being around them was dangerous.

The demon was clearly after Sam and didn't care who it killed to get to him. The last thing Bobby wanted was for Xander to end up like Mary, Jessica or even John. Then again Xander had an advantage over all three of them, he had abilities of his own and he had given the boy one of his anti-possession charms as well. But there was also Dean's dislike of Xander to take into account. Would he even let Xander help then? Though he doubted that would do anything to stop Xander from helping someone in trouble.

Groaning he finally made a decision and started dialling. Hopefully Sam would be the voice of reason and stop Dean from aggravating Xander to the point where he decided to let his hyena bite him. No matter how amusing that might be.

\---------------------------------

Xander parked outside the hotel his uncle had given him directions to and sure enough there was a familiar Impala parked a few spots down from him. He took a deep breath, grabbed his duffle bag and then got out of his car. He hated to admit it but he was nervous about seeing them again.

Sure he talked to Sam every few days but he hadn't spoken to Dean since they'd left his uncle's and he knew Sam hadn't told Dean they were talking. So things were bound to get awkward. Bobby had told them he was sending help but not who the help was. Sam had probably guessed but it was Dean's reaction he was worried about. He knew the older Winchester didn't like or trust him but Xander hoped that wouldn't stop Dean from working with him. After all he had a lot more experience with werewolves than they did having worked beside one for several years. He straightened as the brother's came rushing down the stairs, frowning at how worried they looked.

"Sam! Dean!" They turned to him and Sam managed a smile for him.

"Xander! You're the help Bobby promised?"

"Yeah, I was only a couple of hours down the road. So what's going on? Uncle Bobby didn't say much, just that you were dealing with werewolves."

"Her name's Madison. We thought she was cured. Dean severed the bloodline and we stayed up the next night. But last night she turned. Do you know anything?" Sam knew he sounded desperate but he really didn't want to have to kill her.

"Watcher's Council is pretty sure there is no cure and we never found anything for Oz. We just locked him up and kept the tranq gun handy. But Oz did say he's heard about ways to learn to control it."

"Yeah well that doesn't do us any good." Dean stated, glaring at Xander until Sam elbowed him.

"What happened to your face?" Xander asked, seeing the scratches on Sam's cheek.

"Madison got free of the chair I'd tied her to, I'm okay. Are you sure you've never heard of a cure?" Sam pleaded and Xander sighed, pulling out his phone and dialling.

"Hey G-man. No I'm fine... No I haven't been kidnapped recently....Giles! Look, there's a werewolf issue in San Francisco...do you watch the news looking for this stuff? You're a Watcher of course you do. Look it's a girl and she had no clue. Are we positive there's no cure? There's a couple of hunters here, say they severed the bloodline and she went one night without transforming but the next night..." Dean and Sam exchanged looks as they listened to Xander's side of the conversation. Dean covered a laugh with a cough at hearing the kidnapping comment, was it possible the kid was as bad as Sam? "Yeah...okay thanks. Yes, I'll try to ring more often to let you know I'm still breathing. Um...I'm not sure...no it's not...look Giles I just have a lot of stuff to think about and honestly I'm not sure if I'm coming back to stay. Can you really blame me? Yeah...thanks G-man. I'll call in a couple of days." Xander hung up and sighed. "Definitely no cure that we know of. Council's more into kill now, think about a cure later. There's rumours about out east though. Best bet is finding her somewhere safe and really secure for the nights she transforms and find someone trustworthy enough to sit guard."

"And when she gets out and kills again? You guys just let monsters go free?"

"Werewolves are still human twenty seven days out of the month Dean, so yeah, we have a problem with killing them. Unless they're purposely going around killing for fun." They fell silent as Sam's phone rang.

\---------------------------------

Xander paced the brothers' motel room angrily. He couldn't believe Dean had threatened to shoot him if he followed them! Okay so it would be non-fatally but still. Why did he have to be so pigheadedly stubborn? He could see it in his eyes, Dean still believed killing her was the best thing to do. Sam's reasoning had made sense at least, another person would scare Madison even more than she already was. And they really didn't need three people to tell her the options.

Xander growled low in his throat as he continued to pace before throwing himself down on a bed, from the smell of it Sam's. He froze as the scent hit him fully and a low purr started up in the back of his mind. No way. They were friends, that was it.

But apparently his opinion didn't count as the purring continued even as he mentally made the point of two males equally no cubs. Apparently the hyena had made up her mind; giving Dean another really good reason to hate him. He bolted upright as the door opened. One look at Sam was all he needed to know what had happened and he shot a glare at Dean.

"We gave her the options, she made her choice." The older Winchester stated softly, guiding the still crying Sam inside. Xander moved off the bed, letting Sam sit on the edge. He almost had to smile at the lost look on Dean's face.

"How about you go get us all some coffee?" Xander suggested, tossing him a few bills. Dean stared at him and Xander met his gaze. Finally Dean gave a jerky nod and left the room. Xander sat down next to Sam, letting their arms brush.

"It's not right." Sam said softly.

"No it's not. Then again it's not really right that this sort of thing happens to anyone. You gave her all the choices and she picked the one she felt was right. Whether or not you agree it was her choice." Xander answered just as softly.

"I...I really cared about her. We...well we..."

"I know." Sam looked at him and Xander tapped his nose earning a blush.

"I wanted to save her because if she could be saved...maybe...maybe I can too." Xander barely heard the last bit and was pretty sure he wasn't meant to but it made him curious. What did Sam need saving from? His visions? There were tons of psychics out there. He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder, letting him shed the last of his tears on Xander's shirt.

"Why do you need saving Sam? There's nothing wrong with you. If it's someone after you because of that psychic thing I'll help Dean kick their ass for you. Different doesn't mean bad, despite what some small minded people think." But Sam was shaking his head.

"You don't know what I..."

"So tell me. Nothing you can say will change the fact that you're the best male friend I have. Heck I've told you more the last month than I have Willow and I've known her since we were kids." Xander moved so he was sitting sideways on the bed and facing Sam who was wiping his face clean of the last of his tears.

"Dad...the last thing he said to Dean was that if he couldn't save me Dean would have to kill me. This demon killed our mom in my nursery and then I started having visions last year. We've found others my age with psychic abilities, most of who have gone bad. One's gone missing, her fiancé dead and there was sulphur in their apartment. The demon has plans for us, don't know what but Dad obviously thought they weren't good."

"Demon plans generally aren't. Just because other psychics your age have gone bad doesn't mean you will. You know about this and how to protect yourself, I bet those others didn't. So you have an advantage. And it's not like you're going to do anything the demon says if it showed up and said hey I have these great plans and you're involved, you know better. There's no way you'll ever go evil Sam." Sam stared at him and then slowly smiled.

"Thanks. With you and Dean believing in me and backing me up I guess it must be true."

"Of course it is. And Dean must be getting coffee from LA to be gone so long." As if he'd been waiting for someone to say that the door opened and Dean strolled in with three coffees and a bag of donuts.

\------------------------------

Dean watched as Xander slung his bag into the backseat of his car. He'd spent the night on a cot in the brother's room and was now heading out, they'd be leaving in another hour or two. He didn't know what Xander had said to Sam while he'd been getting coffee but whatever it was had obviously helped and that was what had him watching the teen so closely. Despite his misgivings Xander had helped them out twice now without asking for anything in return. Sighing he stepped forward, Xander's small pause letting him know the teen had spotted him.

"All packed?" Dean asked, not sure how to say what he wanted to.

"Yep. Was just going to say goodbye then I'm outta here." Xander answered as he leant against the side of his car.

"Sure." Dean fell silent, annoyed with himself. This sort of thing was really Sammy's deal not his. "Look I...thanks. Whatever you said to Sam helped so thanks." Xander grinned at him.

"Only told him the truth. He told me something...I know he's psychic. Uncle Bobby wasn't the one he was on the phone to when he had that vision. Sam said there are hunters out there who want him dead because of it so if you ever need help..."

"Why?" Dean asked, instantly suspicious.

"Because you guys are some of the good guys. Because I like you both, even though I know you don't like me all that much. And because you're important to Uncle Bobby and he's the only family member I have that I actually like. Sam told me about the demon you're after and I asked Giles and another ex-Council member to see what they can find for you, no charge. I'll let you know if they find anything." Dean stared at the kid in front of him but he was no more a kid than they had been at that age. He was as much a warrior as they were and he was offering his help as such.

"Thanks. So where are you headed next?"

"South. I figure I'll stop in on a few of us who left for LA after graduation and then home. Don't think I'll be staying long though, just need to pick some stuff up and see a few people." Xander shrugged.

"Yeah...look you need help give us a call okay? Hunters got to help each other." Dean said gruffly and then headed back to the room, knowing Xander was grinning at his back.

"Guess I'm growing on your brother." Xander stated and Sam stepped out from behind the dumpster he'd hidden behind when he'd seen them talking.

"Good. So you're really leaving already?" Sam asked, sorry to see his friend leaving.

"Yeah, besides you guys are going soon as well." Xander shrugged, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Guess so. Thanks for coming to help; it was good seeing you again."

"You to Sam. I'll call you tonight?" Sam smiled at that and nodded.

"At least now I won't have to hide your calls." Sam stepped forward and gave Xander a brief hug before heading back to his room. Xander watched him go and then got in his car and headed for the freeway. Next stop LA and Deadboy. Maybe even Cordelia if he could find her.

TBC...


	7. 7

Xander moved around his room, trying to decide what he really wanted to keep and what he should sell, donate or just straight throw away. He hadn't told anyone he was back and didn't know if he was going to. It may be the coward's way but he was very tempted to just leave a note saying he was permanently leaving Sunnydale. It wasn't like he'd spoken to anyone other than Giles since leaving and they hadn't left any messages for him with his uncle like he'd told them they could.

It was sad that he was actually treated better by the newly formed Angel Investigations than by his oldest friends. But Wesley had apparently been tracking him since they'd met up in New York and had told Angel and Cordy what he'd been up to. It was weird to have Angel respecting his skills and offering to spar with him but he hadn't turned the vampire down, he needed all the practise and experience he could get.

Xander packed the remainder of his old Hawaiian shirts up into a box to drop off at the local charity store. They had been okay for patrolling in Sunnydale but they were only good for rags when hunting. His wardrobe had changed a bit in the months he'd been gone and pretty much consisted of dark jeans and shirts though he did have one cheap suit. The suit was useful for sneaking into funerals and the like uninvited, people tended not to question you if you looked like you belonged; something the soldier had known and passed on.

He finally finished packing his things and carefully pushed the boxes and bags out onto the roof. He'd parked a block away and climbed up the trellis to get into his room, not wanting to run into his parents although a quick check had shown they were already passed out drunk for the evening. It didn't take him long to lower everything to the ground and then it was just a matter of moving it all to his car. Once that was done he drove over to Giles' and put an envelope in his mailbox before heading towards the freeway. He'd done what he'd come back to do and now it was time to leave Sunnydale behind him.

Xander headed east, figuring he could stay with his uncle until he decided what he wanted to do. There was no way he could stop hunting but did he want to be like Bobby and have a stable home to work out of or did he want to hunt like the Winchester's? He still didn't have an answer when he hit the South Dakota border.

\--------------------------------------

Xander was at the table cleaning his uncle's shotgun for him when the phone rang. Hearing Bobby pick it up he kept going with what he was doing, not bothered until he heard his uncle say Sam. After that he listened very carefully, trying to figure out what was going on. He heard Bobby slam the phone down and then his uncle practically ran into the kitchen.

"Demon's taken Sam, I'm going to help Dean look. You in?" Xander handed his uncle the shotgun and ran to get his things instead of bothering with a verbal reply.

"One car or two?" Xander asked as they left the house.

"Better take both in case we need to split up. Look Xander, I know you like the boys but you have to realise this is no normal demon we're going after. The risks are..."

"Uncle Bobby I'm going if I have to track you down. No way I'm letting this thing hurt Sam. So let's go. Where are we meeting Dean?"

"Not far from where Sam vanished." Bobby answered as he got into his truck. Xander followed him out the drive and they both drove as fast as the safely could.

\----------------------------

Dean was pacing beside the Impala when he noticed two familiar vehicles coming down the road. He hadn't realised Xander was with Bobby but he wasn't going to say no to extra help that came with enhanced senses. Maybe Xander could track Sam from the diner somehow. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with the kid but they had talked a few times on the phone since they'd split up in San Francisco and he had to admit the teenager was alright. He nodded to them as they got out of their cars and gave him a once over, obviously looking for injuries.

"What happened Dean?" Bobby asked.

"We stopped at a diner and Sam went in for food. The radio was playing up so I turned it off, when I looked up Sam was gone. Everyone else was dead and there were sulphur traces. I tried calling for Sam but he never answered." Dean explained. Bobby reached back into his truck and brought out a map.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby pointed to the map and Xander and Dean huddled round him.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." Dean shot him an annoyed look.

"Exactly."

"So what, are they lying low for some reason?" Xander asked as he studied the map.

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing." Dean ignored Xander's question, demons didn't lay low.

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"Well if this was Sunnydale that would mean they were planning something really big and didn't want us to catch them until it was too late. Unfortunately the entire country is a bit harder to search than one small town." Xander said.

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean asked angrily and then grabbed his phone as it rang. Xander ignored Dean talking on the phone and turned to his uncle.

"We know the kind of demons I dealt with in Sunnydale really don't like this kind so if there's something going on someone in the underground should know. I'm going to head for the city, see what I can find. I'll call you." Xander told him.

"Be careful and keep your phone on the whole time. We find something I'll call." Bobby told him and Xander headed back to his car.

"Where's he going?" Dean asked as he put his phone away.

"See if he can find anything through other means. I told him we'll call as soon as we find anything and he'll do the same."

\------------------------------

Xander opened the door to the shop warily. He really did not like demonic seers but it was his best chance for finding information quickly. He froze as a familiar laugh reached him.

"Silly kitten come inside, Mommy won't hurt you." Drusilla was not who he was looking for but maybe she knew something.

"Hello Dru. I came here."

"For your mate. He's so beautiful kitten. He suits you well." Drusilla wandered out from behind the shelves and smiled dreamily at him.

"Um, thanks. Do you know anything that could help me find him?" He shifted slightly, ready to move if she decided to attack but he had a feeling she wouldn't.

"The bad one with yellow eyes took him to the bell and tree. It's so cold there, you should go warm him up." She traced a hand along his face and Xander forced himself not to move. "Such a pretty kitten. Go save your mate." With that she pushed him out the door and ran off laughing. Xander shook his head and couldn't help smiling at her antics. Okay so she was a vampire and insane but despite that she wasn't all bad. He pulled out his phone and called his uncle.

"Hey Uncle Bobby, I've got something. A seer said a bad one with yellow eyes took him and he's somewhere cold with a bell and a tree. That mean anything to you?"

"The demon has Sam at Cold Oak South Dakota. Dean somehow saw it and your information seems to back it up. It's a ghost town and has a large bell with an oak tree engraved on it. We're headed there now. How far are you?" Bobby answered and Xander could hear the sounds of a car around him.

"Maybe two hours? I'll see you there."

"Be careful Xander, if you beat us don't go in alone."

"I won't unless it seems like there is no other choice." Xander told him and then hung up and pulled out onto the highway, his hands clenched around the steering wheel tight enough that his knuckles were white. There was no way he was going to let some demon take Sam from them.

\------------------------------------------

Xander turned off the engine as he stopped behind Dean's Impala, they'd beaten him because he had made a stop on the way. Tucked into a small pouch in his jacket pocket was a vial and various herbs, all used for healing. Luckily their use did not require anything other than the desire to heal since magic really wasn't his thing but he wanted to be prepared for anything and everything. He got out of the car and moved to join Dean and his uncle, noticing why they had stopped here since there was a large tree across the road.

"Have any trouble on the way?" Bobby asked and Xander shook his head, taking a closer look at them.

"What happened?"

"Roadhouse was torched, looks like everyone inside died." Dean answered and Xander swallowed.

"I'm sorry Uncle Bobby." Bobby nodded and they turned to the weapons in the Impala's trunk, grabbing what they needed.

"Xander?" Bobby asked when his nephew didn't take anything and the teen shrugged.

"Old habits from home, I'm never unarmed Uncle Bobby. And my aim with a gun still isn't that great. Why I couldn't have kept that skill from the soldier I have no idea." Xander grumbled the last bit and Dean slammed the trunk shut.

"Let's go." Dean said tightly and the three headed down the road, weapons ready. They moved quickly but quietly and Xander pulled the hyena closer to the surface, not that it took any effort, she came willingly and he could feel the need to hunt down all threats to the pack and to their mate. It didn't matter to her that Sam didn't know, she had chosen him as such and Xander hadn't really protested that choice. The world around him became clearer and he could make out the sounds of talking and then a fight. He snarled, earning him nervous looks from the others but he ignored them and picked up his speed, outpacing them as he began to run at near Slayer speed.

Xander burst into the ghost town to see Sam dropping a metal poll and standing over another man. He heard Dean behind him call out and Sam looked up. Xander grinned at him and Sam smiled tiredly, beginning to move towards him and Dean who had finally caught up to him. Xander closed his eyes for a second in relief but they flew open as Dean screamed for Sam. He screamed as he saw the man standing behind Sam with a knife buried in his back. His own knife flew from his hand and hit the man in the shoulder, making him stagger back and then run, Bobby chasing him. Xander ignored that as he and Dean ran to Sam, Dean catching his brother as he collapsed.

Xander knelt behind Sam and pulled his clothes up off the wound. Dean looked at him and he knew that what Dean saw on his face was not good as Dean pulled Sam more firmly into his arms.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!" Xander ignored Dean's frantic babbling and his calling of Sam's name as he pulled the small pouch from his jacket. He knew it wasn't enough to heal him but maybe he could buy them time to find help. He uncorked the vial and reached around until his hand was at Sam's mouth.

"Open his mouth and help me make him drink this." Xander demanded and Dean was desperate enough to obey. Dean massaged Sam's throat to make him swallow as Xander gathered enough rain water to wet the healing herbs before placing them against the knife wound. He was clutching at straws and he knew it but he couldn't lose Sam, not now. He was Xander's best friend and as much as Xander didn't want to admit it those other feelings weren't just the hyenas. He was attracted to Sam, had been almost the whole time he'd known the older male. He hadn't had the courage to say anything about it to Sam and now...Xander choked as he heard Sam's heart struggle to beat and then there was silence, his body utterly limp in Dean's arms.

"No. No, no, no, no. Oh, God." Dean rocked his brother's body, tears streaming down his face. He looked up as arms wrapped around Sam's body to also reach him and found Xander holding them both, tears flowing from faintly glowing green/brown eyes and then the teen threw his head back and screamed in grief. Dean felt his own pain utterly overwhelm him then and he let out his own cry. "Sam!" They were still kneeling like that in the mud and rain when Bobby reappeared from the mist.

Bobby froze as he saw Xander and Dean kneeling in the mud with Sam cradled between them. He'd heard his nephew's scream and Dean's cry and had known straight away there was only one thing that could cause them both so much pain. He didn't need to check Sam to know the young man was dead, he had heard it in their cries and he could see it in the way Sam's body lay between them. All he could do now was keep them from doing something stupid to avenge him. Bobby knew tears were streaming down his face as he watched the scene. He would truly miss Sam but right now he had to take care of the living.

\----------------------------------------

Xander sat outside the small rundown house they had moved to once Bobby had gotten them to let go of Sam. Xander had been surprised when Dean had let him help carry Sam to the car and to sit in the back with them but he hadn't complained. Uncle Bobby had stopped here since they were all too tired to go very far and they had laid Sam out on an old bed.

Dean had slid down against the wall and hadn't moved since but Xander had fled the hut, needing the fresh air and to be away from what was left of Sam. He could feel the sobs rising up again but he didn't want to cry he wanted to hunt down the man who had done this and rip him apart with his bare hands. Even with the rain tracking him wouldn't be all that hard, he could slip away before anyone noticed he was gone and avenge his mate.

He didn't even realise he was growling softly and crying until strong arms wrapped around him. He started and looked up to find his uncle sitting beside him with Xander now half in his lap. Xander struggled briefly before giving in and crying fully for Sam. Bobby didn't say anything, he just held him as he cried.

"Sorry." Xander muttered when the tears stopped and he pulled away.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. At least you're grieving." Bobby answered gruffly.

"Dean?"

"Still just sitting there staring at...at Sam's body. He won't eat or talk."

"That a hint I should eat something? I can't, not yet." Xander admitted, staring out into the trees.

"Hyena's pretty active isn't she?" Xander shot him a startled look and Bobby shrugged. "You're eyes are still a bit green, you've been growling and that scream when he...well it didn't sound too human. Are you okay?" Xander shrugged.

"I'll deal, I always do. It's just...when I was with them in San Francisco I realised something and now..." Xander's hands clenched into fists and he growled again.

"You liked Sam more than a friend." Bobby filed in for him and Xander's jaw dropped. "Hey I may be old but I'm not blind or deaf. I've seen the way you light up when he was mentioned or you were talking. I'm guessing she approved?" Xander nodded.

"Considered him our mate after San Francisco even though I never told him or did anything with him. Every instinct I've got is saying track that guy down and rip him apart and it's so hard to ignore." Xander wrapped his arms around himself and Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Would hunting something else help? There's game around, not much but still." Bobby offered and Xander cringed.

"I'm not talking gun hunting Uncle Bobby." He hated admitting that he still felt those cravings occasionally but he also didn't like hiding things from the one family member who loved him.

"Figured that Xander. Go do what you need, we'll still be here." Xander stared at him for a bit and then nodded. Bobby watched as his nephew walked away into the trees and wanted to scream at what had been down to the bright child he had once known. He hated seeing Xander so torn over his instincts, instincts he shouldn't even have to deal with. At least he dealt with them on animals and not humans. He could deal with that, even though he could see it disgusted Xander as much as it excited him. He wondered if his friends in Sunnydale had ever realised just how much his possessions had changed him, just how far from human some of his instincts were now.

Bobby hated that he sometimes felt nervous around the boy even though he knew it wasn't necessary. Hyenas were pack animals and Xander had told him he saw him as pack so he was safe even if the hyena ever somehow gained total control. What he had gone through was nothing like demon possession thankfully. Actually if his research was right that was one thing Xander didn't need to worry about.

When Xander reappeared an hour later Bobby didn't cringe at the blood on his nephews clothes and face even though Xander averted his eyes, obviously ashamed. At least his walking inside covered in blood finally got a reaction from Dean. The last Winchester jumped up and began checking Xander for injuries until the teens reassurances finally got through to him that it wasn't Xander's blood. Xander pulled away and went to clean up.

"Let him go Dean, he needs to deal with that alone for now." Bobby told him.

"What happened?" Dean asked, his eyes drifting back to Sam's body for a second.

"He has other instincts to deal with, I made him go hunting game to deal with them. He hates that he needed that." Bobby explained briefly.

"I still know it's better than snapping the next time someone not pack annoys me." Xander said as he pulled a clean shirt over his head, still refusing eye contact.

"So who is pack?" Dean asked, watching Xander closely and Bobby smiled. Dean needed someone to take care of; maybe looking after Xander could help him move on.

"Uncle Bobby of course, you, S...Sam, Giles and a few others in Sunnydale were but not really so much anymore. Pack's safety comes before anything else and we failed to protect him." Xander finished quietly.

"You didn't fail him, I did. I was the one that was there when the demon took him. I should have gone in with him."

"And when you ended up dead like the others in that diner then what? We never would have known what had happened."Bobby insisted and then took a deep breath. "I'm going to go get some food then we need to figure out what to do next." Bobby looked at the two boys and then left.

Xander looked up at Dean who was once again sitting near the bed and then slowly walked over to him and sat beside him, shoulders brushing slightly, trying to offer some form of comfort. He relaxed when Dean didn't push him away and they sat like that silently, waiting for Bobby to get back.

TBC...


	8. 8

Xander looked up as he heard Bobby's truck pull in. Standing up he passed his uncle in the doorway. Hopefully he could talk sense into Dean about what to do now. As much as it felt like he was ripping his own heart out he knew they needed to bury or do something with Sam's body soon. And he wanted to go after the creep who'd stabbed him but he couldn't leave Dean alone for long while he was in such bad condition. Xander leant against the wall and listened in to what the others were saying.

"You should eat something." He snorted as he heard his uncle's comment. What did he think Xander had been trying to get Dean to do while he was gone?

"I said I'm fine." Dean's gruff answer was what Xander had expected.

"Dean...I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam." Xander barely muffled a whimper as Bobby mentioned burying Sam even though he knew he was right.

"No." Dean's answer was flat and angry making Xander sigh. Getting Dean mad was not going to help anything. Maybe he should go back inside?

"We could maybe..."

"What? Torch his corpse?" Xander winced at Dean's tone. "Not yet."

"I want you to come with me." Bobby softened his tone but Xander knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"I'm not going anywhere. If Xander wants to go then fine but I'm staying."

"Dean please."

"Would you cut me some slack?" Dean voice had softened a little but not enough.

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit-- I could use your help." Dean scoffed at Bobby's statement.

"So ask Xander." Dean stated and Xander ignored it, he knew Dean wasn't trying to kick him out; he just wanted Bobby to drop it.

"Somethin' big is going down-- end-of-the world big." Bobby tried to explain and Xander sighed. He knew that at the moment Dean wouldn't care. He'd gone through a similar stage of anger and denial after Jesse's death. Although, he had to get over it quick, living on the Hellmouth.

"Well, then let it end!" Dean screamed and Xander whined low under his breath. He could practically feel the pain and anger rolling off the older man.

"You don't mean that." Bobby almost begged.

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the hell out of here. Go! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go." Xander straightened as he heard Dean give Bobby a push towards the door. He'd let Dean yell but if he raised a hand to his uncle Xander would intervene.

"You know where I'll be." Bobby told him dejectedly and then left the house. He managed a sad smile for Xander and the teen moved in to hug him.

"I'll stay and keep an eye on him. You do what you need to and call me when you need help. I'll carry the stubborn idiot if I have to." Xander told him and Bobby nodded.

"You be careful and look after yourself as well." Bobby told him as he headed for his truck. "Foods inside if you get hungry later." Xander nodded and waved goodbye before heading inside.

"Going to tell me to torch Sammy as well?" Dean asked, refusing to look at him. Xander sighed and sank down a few feet from where Dean was sitting and once again staring at Sam's body.

"Nope. You'll do what needs doing when you're ready. I...I've never gotten the chance to say goodbye like this. Usually when someone I know dies it's because they've been vamped so all that's left is scattered ashes. You want to talk I'll listen, you want silence that's fine too." Xander told him quietly and Dean turned to look at him and then nodded in thanks. They fell silent and Xander relaxed back against the wall, eventually drifting off to sleep.

\------------------------------------

Xander woke but stayed still and quiet, not sure what had woken him. Then he heard Dean's quiet voice and decided to fake still being asleep as Dean talked to Sam.

"You know, when we were little-- you couldn't been more than 5-- you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you-- "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." Dean chuckled softly and Xander smiled slightly. "I just wanted you to be a kid...Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you...Keep you safe...Dad didn't even need to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job... And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." Xander could just make out Dean wiping fruitlessly at his tears from the corner of a barely opened eye but stayed quiet, knowing Dean needed to let it out. "I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?!" Dean screamed and then bolted from the hut. Xander leapt to his feet and then watched from the window as the Impala raced away into the night.

Xander considered calling his uncle but figured Dean just needed time away from Sam's body. He wrinkled his nose slightly; hanging around a dead body was not nice for enhanced senses. But he stayed because it was Sam and he knew Sam would like him to look out for Dean for him. He edged towards the bed and stared down at Sam's unmoving body sadly. He slowly reached out and brushed Sam's hair away from his eyes, swallowing a sob as his skin touched Sam's cold face. It wasn't fair. If he hadn't closed his eyes maybe he would have seen what was happening and could have saved Sam. At least he'd done some damage to Sam's killer, his knife had lodge in the man's left shoulder rather deeply from the force of his throw. Xander growled in frustration and sat at one of the chairs in the other room, unable to stay with Sam's corpse any longer.

Xander was picking at the food Bobby had left when something made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. He growled threateningly and stood, grabbing one of his silver knives from its sheath. Something had just happened, though he wasn't sure what. A low groan had him bolting for the room with Sam's body. Xander froze in the doorway as he saw Sam leaning on his elbows and looking around, disorientated. Hazel eyes locked onto his and Xander stumbled back a step.

"Xander? What happened? Where are we? Where's Dean?" Sam asked and then groaned in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Sam?" Xander whispered in shock. How was it possible? Then he went pale. What had Dean done? It was too big a coincidence that Dean had left not fifteen minutes ago and suddenly Sam was alive. Xander watched Sam stand shakily, obviously still in some pain from the back wound. They both stared at the door as it slammed open and Dean ran in only to freeze and stare at Sam.

"Sammy." Dean breathed and Sam smiled shakily.

"Hey." Dean pushed past Xander to pull Sam into a bone crushing embrace. "Owe. Uh, Dean..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just...I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down." Dean led Sam to a chair as Xander watched; dread settling heavily into the teen's mind.

"Okay. Dean...what happened to me? Xander didn't answer when I asked." Dean finally looked at Xander and noticed he was staring at them both in shock.

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked instead of answering Sam's verbal question or Xander's silent ones.

"I-I saw Xander and then you and Bobby, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you and Xander started running at me, and...that's about it." Dean flinched and Xander slid down against the wall as Sam told them what he remembered. Xander was just happy he didn't remember what had happened after he died. Remembering Heaven and then finding yourself alive again? That couldn't be good for you.

"Yeah, that-- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile." Xander closed his eyes as Dean lied to Sam. He'd have to corner him later and get the truth then, for now he'd let Sam be given the gentler answers.

"Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad." Sam looked between the two of them as he spoke. He could tell Xander was upset about something and there was something off with Dean's explanation.

"No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?" Dean lied again and Xander opened his eyes, wanting to hear Sam's answer as well. Knowing his prey's name might make tracking him down easier.

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?" Sam told them and Xander filed the name away for later. He knew if he didn't find him first there'd be a fight over who got to kill him but he intended to be the one to do it, not Dean.

"No, he disappeared into the woods." Dean admitted and Xander growled softly, making the brother's jump slightly.

"We've got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." Sam said angrily.

"Not if I find him first." Xander said coldly, the hyena cackling madly in the back of his head. She had some definite ideas of what they should do to dear Jake and even the soldier was sending him information on torture methods.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat? I'm starving. Come on." Dean pleaded and Sam nodded slowly. "Hungry Xander?"

"Still full from earlier. I'm going to do the perimeter, make sure nothings found us." Xander left the cabin, needing the space to deal with what had happened. He still couldn't believe Sam was miraculously alive again. How had Dean done it? But he was more worried about what the cost had been; surely Dean wouldn't have done anything too stupid, would he?

Xander had just gotten back when Dean and Sam walked out of the house. Sam smiled at him and waved and Xander found himself smiling back. Impulsively he wrapped his arms around Sam's chest in a brief hug. He smiled as all his senses confirmed Sam was truly alive again.

"Glad you're okay." Xander said quietly and Sam grinned.

"Thanks. We're headed for your uncle's." Xander nodded and headed for his own car.

\---------------------------------------

Xander got out of his car, unsurprised to see the Impala already in the lot. He headed inside and smiled as he saw Sam studying a book.

"Hey." Sam looked up and smiled at him.

"Dean's helping your uncle with some books. Want to help?"

"Sure, what are we looking for?" Xander picked up a book. Sam explained about Southern Wyoming and they got to work.

When his uncle shot him a hard stare as he led a lady inside a while later all Xander could do was shrug, he honestly had no idea what had happened.

"Who's the kid?" The lady asked and Xander shot her a glare.

"My nephew. He's a Hunter too Ellen." Bobby told her as they sat at a table and Bobby pushed a shot glass over to her.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" She asked, obviously uncomfortable with the way Xander was studying her.

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt." Bobby told her and Ellen downed the contents. They all relaxed when she didn't react to it.

"Whiskey now, if you don't mind." Xander pushed the whiskey over to her and then left the room sensing what she had to say was personal. He was outside when Bobby finally came out.

"So did you get what he did out of Dean?" Xander asked before his uncle could say anything.

"So you didn't know?" Bobby growled and Xander shook his head.

"I fell asleep. When I woke up he was talking to...well. Then he just took off. I thought being in there was just too much and that he'd be back once he cooled off. I was in the other room and I felt something. Next thing I know Sam's half sitting up asking me where we were. Dean then lied to Sam about what happened since he didn't remember anything after getting stabbed. I didn't want to cause a scene and figured he was lying for a reason but I haven't had the chance to get him alone since. What did he do?"

"The fool sold his soul, that's what he's done." Bobby answered angrily and Xander gasped.

"How? What?" He sputtered.

"He made a deal with a Crossroads Demon. His soul and one year to live in exchange for Sam's life." Xander sat down and banged his head against the car behind him.

"Please say there's a way to break the deal without either of them dying? Dean selling his soul for him will kill Sam!"

"I know that and you know it but apparently Dean thinks it's right since he should have died a year ago if their Dad hadn't done the same thing for him."

"This is so screwed up." Xander groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Yeah well he doesn't want Sam to know." Xander nodded slowly, knowing it wasn't his place to say anything. "Up for some research?"

"Sure."

\----------------------------

"Guess I know why you looked so shocked when you saw me sitting up." Sam said bitterly.

"Well usually a dead body sitting up is a bad thing and I had no idea where Dean was or what he was doing. Good thing I could smell you weren't a vamp or demon." Xander responded as he sat on his car's hood, both of them watching Ellen clean Dean's wound.

"I can't believe he did that. After how he reacted to Dad doing it for him...I can't let him die for me." Xander put a hand on Sam' shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"We've got a year right? Between us I'm sure we'll find a way to keep either of you from dying, without anyone else selling their soul."

"Thanks. But we've got to stop those demons too."

"I'll let a few contacts know so they can get the Council teams onto them. That many demons free isn't good for anyone. You have to stay positive Sam. And hey, no more yellowed eyed freak trying to turn you into his general. That's a plus." Xander grinned and Sam couldn't help smiling back.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks, for sticking around after..."

"Someone had to try and keep Dean from doing something stupid. I failed but I had to try. I tried...when we got to you. I knew you might be hurt so I'd gotten some supplies from a wiccan but the wound was too severe. Didn't even buy you time. When you died, the way Dean screamed your name; I think he might have followed you if he hadn't been able to get you back." Xander admitted and Sam squeezed his arm.

"You tried and that's what matters." Xander nodded and dropped his head to rest on Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't move, sensing how exhausted the younger hunter was and honestly it felt nice to be around someone who wasn't scared of physical contact.

Bobby looked around and then smiled as he spotted the youngest members of their little group. He was glad Sam was back even if he still wanted to strangle Dean for what he had done. He was glad Xander hadn't known about what Dean was going to do; it meant he didn't need to throttle two idiots. With how hard Sam's death had hit Xander he had a feeling his nephew might have let Dean do it or even have done it himself if he had known about the crossroads demon.

Bobby may love Dean like his own but Xander was his nephew and the thought of the kid selling his soul was too horrible to think about. If they couldn't break the deal though at least Sam would have Xander watching his back, even if it wasn't for purely platonic reasons. He honestly didn't care as long as Sam didn't hurt Xander but he didn't know if Sam liked that sort of thing. He hoped Xander wasn't going to get his heart broken but at least now he had the chance to find out if Sam could like him.

TBC...


	9. 9

Bobby watched as Xander flipped though whatever book he was researching at that point. It looked like something in Sumerian, maybe. It was amazing that his nephew who would proudly admit he hated school could read several dead languages and two that were classed as demonic. Then again saving the world had probably seemed far more important than passing high school so that solved that puzzle.

And Xander researching Dean's deal wasn't breaking that rather annoying clause the demon had added. He could only pray they found something, he hated to think what Sam or even Xander might do if they didn't. But for now they had other things to worry about. He walked over to the table and dropped the report in front of Xander who picked it up and read it.

"Demons?" Xander asked and Bobby nodded.

"Looks like it. There haven't been any deaths yet but the other signs are there."

"Or they could just be having a real sucky year." Xander pointed out.

"True, I'll call the boys. You wanna come?" Xander just shot him a look and Bobby nodded. He didn't really want Xander involved in a demon war but he couldn't stop the teen if that was what he really wanted. "By the way, happy Birthday." He tossed a small parcel and Xander caught it easily. Xander smiled and slowly opened the present. The smile turned into a grin as he pulled out a new knife, some healing herbs and a batman comic. The comic got a small laugh in remembrance.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby." Xander got up and gave him a brief hug before heading for the stairs. "I'll be ready in five."

\---------------------------------

Xander got out of Bobby's car and waved at the Winchester's as they met up. Sam smiled warmly at him and Dean nodded in greeting since his mouth was full.

"So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol." Dean shrugged flippantly and Xander winced slightly seeing Sam's flinch.

"Hi Xander. So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here, or what?" Sam asked and Xander smiled at the fact that Sam had actually said hi.

"Let's find out. Looks like the swarm is ground zero." Bobby told them and the four approached the house.

"Candygram!" Dean called as he knocked. When no one answered he swiftly picked the lock. They all gagged as the smell hit them and Xander growled softly.

"Xander?" Sam asked and Xander swallowed.

"Someone in here is very dead." He answered tightly and Sam's eyes widened in shock. He gave Xander a sympathetic look, he'd realised Xander had quite a few of the hyena's instincts and they were carrion eaters.

"You want to wait outside?" Sam offered but Xander shook his head.

"I can handle it." They both paused as a sound reached them, making the other two stop.

"You hear that?" Sam asked and they cautiously headed for the next room. The stench became even stronger as they entered and they fought the urge to gag. "Oh, my God." Xander hung back as they moved in front of the couch to see a man, woman and boy dead where they were sitting with the TV still on.

"Uncle Bobby, what the hell happened here?" Xander asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"I don't know."

"Check for sulphur."

\--------------------------------

"Hey." Sam looked up and smiled at Xander as the younger hunter joined him. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Sam answered and Xander rolled his eyes. "Alright so not fine. It's just, I was dead and now I'm not. I don't remember anything about it and I guess I'm wondering where..."

"Heaven or Hell?" Xander asked and Sam nodded. "For what it's worth I don't believe it was Hell. Seen someone who's come back from there before and even if you didn't consciously remember it would still be affecting you."

"So you think I went to Heaven?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? You're a good guy Sam. I mean there are Hell dimensions so who says there's only one Heaven. That leaves a lot of options for where you might have been but I know it wasn't anywhere bad."Xander explained and Sam smiled at him.

"Thanks. So I got to go somewhere good and my brother has condemned himself to Hell." Sam sighed and stared at the floor.

"Hey, there's a year left to get him out of it and even if we can't there's nothing saying he has to stay there. He will not stay there for long." Xander moved so that he was sitting right beside Sam, trying to offer comfort.

"I'm scared." Sam whispered and Xander couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around Sam pulling him into a gentle hug. Sam froze for a second and then returned the hug. "Thanks, sorry about that."

"Hey you want to cry, scream, rant, go ahead. Doesn't bother me. Your my best friend Sam and anything you need I'm here for, got it?" Xander wasn't willing to admit to Sam that he was so much more than a friend; he was too scared of rejection to do it. Even after watching Sam die he couldn't make himself tell the older hunter what he really felt and how sad was that?

\---------------------------------

"Where's Xander?" Dean asked as Bobby joined them in the store.

"He said he wanted to check something." Bobby told them and Xander chose that moment to appear from the back of the store holding up a tape and grinning.

"Want a suspect?" Xander waved the tape at them and Dean snatched it.

"How did you?"

"I hung around two hackers in school, picked up a few things. Enough to get into their system to access the footage anyway. So what did you guys find?" The three men looked at Xander and then looked at each other, beaten by a teenager.

\------------------------------

"What time is it?" Bobby asked and both Xander and Dean checked their watches automatically.

"Seven past midnight." Dean answered before Xander could.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Xander asked Dean, shifting in the back seat to try and get more comfortable.

"No. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and supposedly, he drinks at this stupid bar." Dean grumbled and Xander backed off. Dean and Bobby jumped as Sam banged on the window, making Xander smile since he had seen the other coming. Sam and Xander laughed as Sam slid in beside him. "That's not funny."

"Yeah, all right. So, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago." Sam told them as the four watched the bar.

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean asked just to be sure.

"Yeah."

"So, you think he's possessed?" Xander asked, turning slightly on the seat so he could see Sam as well.

"It's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark-raving psycho or something?"

"Those demons that got out of that gate –- they're gonna be able to do all kinds of things we haven't seen." Bobby told them and they all groaned at that thought.

"You mean, the demons we let out."

"Hey, no blame here. Jake's the one that opened it, not anyone here. So blame him and that creepy demon." Xander told Sam firmly.

"Guys." Dean interrupted before Xander could say anything else and they watched Walter get out of his car and head into the bar. "All right. Showtime." Dean got ready to get out.

"Wait a minute." Bobby grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him until we know for sure." Bobby explained, sounding a bit annoyed to Xander.

"Oh, so, he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean answered back and Sam shot Xander an amused look.

"We're no good dead. And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

"Hey, Bobby? I don't think that's an option." Sam interrupted the argument in the front seat.

"Why not?" In answer to Bobby's question both Sam and Xander pointed towards another car where Isaac and Tamara were getting out and heading towards the bar as well.

"Well this is great." Dean glared at Xander's sarcastic comment.

\-------------------------

"And I say we're going back." Tamara insisted angrily. Xander ignored the argument, intent on watching the demon to make sure it couldn't harm his pack. He didn't like them all being so close to it but there wasn't really any other option at that moment. He couldn't believe none of them had thought to try and grab one of the demons until Dean had dragged this one into the trunk. The others had been in a bit of shock at seeing Isaac like that and he had been too focussed on protecting them to think of it. He shuddered slightly, Isaac had not died a nice death, he couldn't imagine how much pain drinking that stuff must have caused, feeling his organs being burnt by the chemicals...he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Listen, just hold on a second." Sam as usual was trying to calm things down but it wasn't working this time.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!" Came the angry answer.

"Okay, I understand that. But we can't go back." Sam tried to sooth.

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar." Xander snorted softly at her stupidity, not that he really blamed her.

"I'll go with her." Dean's reply got an actual growl that Sam was the only one close enough to hear. Sam gave him a worried look and Xander stared back the picture of innocence. Sam turned back to his brother.

"It's suicide, Dean!"

"So, what? I'm dead already." Xander was the only one who saw Sam's subtle flinch at the reminder of Dean's deal.

"How are you gonna kill them? Can't shoot them. You can't stab them. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!" Sam argued, his own temper coming out.

"I don't care!" Tamara yelled back.

"You don't even know how many of them there are!" Sam argued again and then fell silent as Bobby entered the room, reading from an old book

"Yeah, we do. There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

"No. Who?" Dean asked though he didn't sound incredibly interested in their identities.

"The seven deadly sins. Live and in the flesh." Bobby announced and Xander stiffened, that was way not good.

"What's in the box?" They all stared at Dean for that comment. "Brad Pitt? Seven? No? What's this?" Dean stared at the book Bobby had given him.

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons. In 1589, Binsfeld I.D.'d the seven sins. Not just as human vices, but as actual devils." Bobby explained.

"The family –- they were touched by "sloth". And the shopper…" Sam thought out loud.

"That's envy's doing –- the customer we've got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful glutton—" Bobby finished.

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!" Tamara said and Xander snorted loud enough to earn a glare from her.

"We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked, and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval! Dark Ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So, we are gonna take a breath, and figure out what our next move is!" Tamara glared angrily at him but Bobby wouldn't back down. "I am sorry for your loss."

"We need more intel. Want me to try Wes or Giles?" Xander offered and Bobby nodded. Xander grabbed his phone and left the room to start making calls.

\------------------------------

Xander finished the call and rejoined his uncle and the brother's, staying quiet while they talked.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." His uncle was saying.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I think maybe this joker's right: they're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy." Bobby answered and Xander nodded, getting their attention.

"From what Wes could find once you have their attention it stays till you're dead. And dragging one of their own off definitely got their attention. He hasn't found anything on how to kill them yet." Xander filled them in.

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy a little time." Dean told them and they stared at him in shock.

"You're insane, Dean. Just forget about it, okay?" Sam told his brother.

"Sam's right." Xander stated firmly, glaring at Dean for even suggesting it.

"There's six of them, guys. We're out-manned, we're out-gunned. We'll be dead by dawn." Dean argued.

"Maybe, but there's no place to run that they won't find us." Bobby answered.

"Besides if one of us had to stay behind I am the better choice, faster and stronger remember?" Xander pointed out and received twin glares from his Uncle and Sam. "Not saying I'm planning too."

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?" Sam glared at them all and eventually the others nodded.

"Well, let's not make it easy for them."

\--------------------------------

Xander faced down one of the demons. He knew Sam was facing two in the other room and he knew his Uncle and Dean were somewhere upstairs but not exactly where. He only hoped they could hold their own.

"Don't fight and this will be quick kid." The demon told him and Xander growled, knowing his eyes were glowing green. The demon looked shocked by that before it grinned. "Got a name boy?"

"What about you demon?" Xander retorted.

"Can't you guess?"

"Going out on a limb, I'd say Gluttony." Xander backed away as the demon approached.

"Smart boy." Unfortunately the room they were in didn't have any devil traps so Xander was left with his wits. And there was no way the demon would let him recite an exorcism. Only a really stupid demon would stand still and let him do that and he doubted one of the seven was that dumb, despite looks.

Xander blinked and the demon was suddenly collapsing, it's throat slit. He stared at in shock, he certainly hadn't done that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blond blur headed for the room he'd last seen Sam in. Xander gave the dead demon one more glance and then took off after who or whatever had just saved his life.

\-----------------------------

Xander was burying Gluttony while Dean buried Greed and Sam took care of Pride. Tamara was handling Isaac's funeral pyre, what there was of one, alone having refused any help from them.

"You think she's gonna be all right? " Sam asked as he noticed where Xander was looking.

"No. Definitely not. Well, you look like hell warmed over." Dean said to Bobby as he joined them.

"Well, you try exorcising all night, and see how you feel." The older man answered.

"Any survivors, Bobby?" They all looked at him, hopeful they wouldn't have to do any more digging.

"The pretty girl and the heavy guy –- they'll make it. A lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but still." Bobby told them sadly.

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Dean gestured at the graves.

"Bobby, that knife –- what kind of blade could kill a demon?" Sam asked and Xander perked up since that knife had saved him as well.

"Yesterday, I'd have said there was no such thing."

"I'm just gonna ask it again: who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, "How come a girl can fight better than the two of you?"

"Two demons, Dean. At once." Was Sam's answer.

"What was I meant to do? Ask him to wait while I recited the exorcism since there wasn't even any Holy Water in the room with me?" Sarcasm was dripping from Xander's voice.

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, guys."

"Well, if you want a troubling question, I've got one for you." Sam said and they looked back at him.

"What's that?" Xander asked cautiously, figuring whatever it was couldn't be good judging by the look on Sam's face.

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?" Sam asked.

"You're right, that is troubling." Dean groaned in annoyance before lighting the three graves. They waited as Tamara walked towards them.

"See you gents around."

"Tamara. The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful." Bobby warned her and she nodded.

"You, too." They watched her drive away in silence, not knowing what to say next. Finally Bobby started to gather his things.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same." Bobby told the brother's.

"You got it." As Dean answered Xander went to grab his own bag, not wanting to separate just yet.

"Wait, Bobby. We can win this war. Right?" Sam asked almost desperately. Xander watched as his Uncle looked at them sadly but said nothing and felt his own hope nosedive.

"Catch you on the next one." Bobby told them and headed for the car.

"Guess I'll see you later." Xander said and Sam mustered a smile for him

"It was good seeing you again, despite the circumstances." Sam said, gripping Xander's arm for a second.

"Stay safe kid." Dean called in farewell and Xander waved before getting in the passenger seat.

TBC...


	10. 10

Xander frowned as he read through the email from Giles. He didn't know what had finally brought the Englishman into the twenty first century but he wasn't going to complain, especially since it meant he could keep in contact while on the road. He'd been travelling on his own for the last month, hunting as he went.

He'd even stopped in at the only other American Hellmouth to check up on it for the ex-Watcher. Giles believed that if Sunnydale ever went under, the Hellmouth in Cleveland would be the next hotspot. After visiting, Xander was inclined to agree. While nowhere near Sunnydale levels the city did have a higher than average population that fell in the non-human category.

What had him worried at the moment though, were Giles' comments about reports of groups in camouflage dragging demons off to parts unknown. It sounded too much like a black-op for his comfort and he had warned Giles to be cautious.

The girls seemed to have settled in to college life fairly well and if he were totally honest, he did miss them, but he couldn't go back, not now. The nightly patrols in Sunnydale had been killing him slowly; he could see that now that he was away from the Hellmouth.

If they desperately needed help, he would go back and then leave again but he hoped it didn't come to it. If the military was taking an interest in demons...he shuddered at what some groups would do with that knowledge. He'd have to ask his uncle about getting in touch with any ex-military hunters to see what they thought.

Xander shut down his laptop and headed out for a walk around the town. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had ended up in the Winchester's home town. It wasn't like he would learn anything about his friends from being there, Dean had only been four when they'd left, but when he'd seen the sign on the highway he had found himself taking the exit.

It was a nice place, bigger than Sunnydale, but more 'real' in its niceness. He paused outside one house and studied it, something was different about it. He nearly jumped when the door opened and a woman stood there glaring at him

"Well are you coming in or not?" She demanded and Xander felt his jaw drop.

"Excuse me?" He was surprised at how normal he sounded.

"Get in here boy, I don't have all day." Xander slowly walked towards the house and then edged past the woman and into the house. "So how are those boys? Still getting into trouble?" Xander stared at her in confusion.

"Ma'am?"

"Don't ma'am me Alexander. I asked you how Dean and Sam are, though I guess Sam is of more interest to you." She said and Xander couldn't help but feel bewildered and nervous, though paranoia was beginning to rear its head as well. How did she know his name or that he the Winchester's?

"Seer?" He guessed and she shook her head.

"Psychic. Sensed you as soon as you hit the town outskirts. You've power about you, though not the same as Sam does." She told him and Xander nodded. "Missouri Mosley."

"Alexander Harris, though apparently you already knew that. And they were okay the last time we talked."

"Good, you don't tell secrets that aren't yours to share. I already know about the Deal, I try to keep an eye out for those two."

"Don't suppose you know if we'll find a way to break it?" He asked as he took the seat she offered.

"Sorry honey, not that type of psychic. I do know that with you and your contacts there's a better chance. Just be careful about how much gets back to the Council or you'll find them at your door."

"Wouldn't be the first time, they don't like me much. They came for you?" Xander accepted a cup of tea, smiling as the smell reminded him of Giles. Missouri sat down opposite him and nodded.

"When I was a child, my father ran them off and we moved. But they're far more interested in the Slayer's Knight, White Knight, Destroyer of Prophecies, Fate's Wild Card... Shall I continue?" Xander had paled as she talked.

"Okay I know where the knight thing comes from, stupid Angelus, but the others?" Xander took a gulp of tea, trying to calm down.

"Child, name one prophecy that you've come into contact with that hasn't at least been warped. You are a wild card, not a champion, or chosen in any way. No one saw you coming. You are a free agent in the cosmic game of chess and that makes you dangerous to the plans of both sides. The Watchers like their power, you took some away by staying beside your Slayer. Some demons respect you for not being indiscriminate in your hunting; others hate you for being a threat. And now that you're away from the Hellmouth in some ways you are an easier target. Add the fact that you are psychic yourself and you are a very tempting target to either kill or control."

"Wait, psychic?"

"How did you think you suck up spirits and have them stick? You're a medium and a powerful one at that. Although it seems that you do have some rudimentary shielding (,) you should work on them."

"Oh. Can you help with that? Or tell me who can?" Xander was feeling more than a little overwhelmed by everything she had said, it was weird having a stranger know more about him than he did.

"You won't be here long enough for me to do much, but I can give you some books and tips. And don't beat around the bush with Sam or your girl may start pushing the issue a bit more than you'd like."

Five hours later he was back in his hotel room, still in a bit of shock and with a pile of books he'd been ordered to read and practice from. His being psychic made sense, though it was surprising that Giles had never said anything. Maybe he thought Xander would have realised?

At least he didn't get the mind numbing headaches Sam did. Sam hadn't mentioned any visions since he had been brought back to life. Maybe with the Demon gone his powers were gone or at least dormant? That would be worth looking into so Sam wouldn't get any nasty surprises down the track.

Missouri was...something else that was for sure. She could out stubborn him, something very few could do and yet there was something mothering about her. He chuckled as he remembered some of the things she'd had to say about Dean. It wasn't all that surprising to learn she was the one that had told John Winchester about the wider world. She was definitely someone worth keeping in contact with.

\-------------------------------

Xander was sitting in a diner in Raleigh, North Carolina when his phone rang. He groaned and dropped his burger, fishing the phone out of his pocket and barely managing to answer before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hey Xander, how are you?" Xander grinned as his uncle's voice reached his ear.

"Well, I'm watching my burger go cold but other than that I'm good." Bobby laughed at his answer.

"Sorry for interrupting your lunch. I was hoping you were somewhere near Buffalo." Xander frowned.

"Buffalo, New York? I'm in Raleigh at the moment so not too far. What's up?"

"The boys could use some help."

"Address?" Bobby laughed.

"Eager aren't you? Be careful on this one Xander. Someone broke into their Dad's storage unit and stole a cursed rabbit's foot. Whatever you do don't touch it."

"Gotcha. Can I at least finish my lunch first?" Xander pleaded and Bobby laughed again.

"Eat up kid and be careful, this thing has killed a lot of people."

\--------------------------------------

Xander grinned as he passed the Impala and knocked on the door.

"Room service." He called cheerfully, juggling the bags of takeout. The door opened and Dean grinned at the food.

"Great timing Xan, you get to babysit!" Dean pulled him into the room. "I'm guessing Bobby told you about the foot?"

"Yeah, he also said not to touch it, why?" Xander handed Sam one of the bags.

"Because if you lose it your luck goes bad until you die of it." Sam told him. "Thanks." Sam indicated the bag before starting to eat, Dean watching to make sure he didn't choke. "I touched it before we knew what it was and some woman named Bela Talbot stole it from me." Sam said and Xander winced.

"I'm going after her. Now that you're here I want you to stay with Sammy, make sure nothing happens to him. Now Sam I want you to sit right here and don't move, okay? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose. Anything you need you let Xander get for you, okay?" Dean pushed Sam down onto the chair. "I'll be back soon." Dean took his share of the food and left.

"Sorry about this." Sam said apologetically and Xander shrugged.

"I don't mind, I was in Raleigh anyway so it's not like I drove all the way across country. Besides I like helping you guys, it's always interesting. By the way, met a friend of yours a few weeks back."

"Yeah, who?"

"Missouri Mosley. Good woman, pushy but nice."

"Yeah, she likes telling Dean off for cussing." Sam laughed and Xander grinned.

"Oh yeah, she said to say hi and that she's going to see what she can find to help Dean." Sam's jaw dropped.

"You told her?"

"She knew. Kind of freaky really how much she knows about things. Told me something I probably should have worked out a while ago." Xander flopped down on Sam's bed to eat.

"Oh? Do you mind?" Sam shifted on his chair and Xander tensed, ready to rush to his rescue.

"Apparently you aren't the only psychic in this room except I'm a medium. It's why soldier boy and the Hyena are still around, I suck in spirits. She gave me some books on how to shield and stuff though." Xander told him and Sam relaxed at the fact that Xander would be able to protect himself.

They both tensed as the air conditioning unit on the wall began to make a clanking noise and then began to smoke.

"Sam, stand up and move very carefully as far as you can from it, I'll put it out." Sam nodded and did as Xander said but tripped half way and fell, knocking himself out on the corner of the table. "Brilliant." Xander groaned as he managed to put the small fire out.

The door burst open and Xander spun, yanking a knife and throwing it at the figure coming through the door. It was a non-fatal hit that earnt a strangled yelp form his target. He pulled another blade and moved closer but backed off a bit as a second male joined the first. Two guns came up to aim at him and Xander froze.

"Drop it kid. We're here for him not you." The second man said and Xander glared.

"Over my dead body." He growled and then moved. He managed to take out the already injured man and then gasped as blinding pain radiated out form his shoulder. He staggered but turned to face the remaining man, ignoring the bullet lodged in his shoulder.

Apparently they had silencers for their guns, something he needed to look into since he would have pulled his gun if he'd had a silencer.

"Last warning kid, drop the knife. God has demanded Sam Winchester's death."

"Then why have none of the seers I know called me to say that?" Xander growled at him from between clenched teeth. His arm was going numb but his shoulder felt like it was on fire. Though hey, it was his first gunshot wound.

Unfortunately the pain and their talking kept him from noticing the man he'd knocked out was no longer unconscious. Something Xander was kicking himself for as his world went black.

When Sam woke up he was tied to a chair and Xander was tied to the bed, unconscious and covered in blood.

"Xander!" Sam yelled, panicked for his friend.

"Oh, he's awake." A strange man commented and Sam glared groggily, his head was rather sore and his own yell hadn't helped much.

"If you've done anything to him..."

"The kid will be fine, just a shoulder wound. He refused to stand aside." The other man said.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"I used to think your friend, Gordon sent me." Something about the man's voice worried Sam, a lot.

"Gordon? Oh come on." He groaned. Annoyingly they still hadn't given their names.

"Because he asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain."

"Great. That sounds like him."

"But as it turns out, I'm on a mission from God." Sam winced as he was smacked.

"Kubrick I think we need to dump the kid at a hospital, he's not looking to good."

"If he is with Sam then he may deserve his fate Creedy."

"That's Bobby Singer's nephew you idiots, he dies and there are a lot of people who will come looking for you." Sam told them, hoping they'd get Xander help. Bobby shouldn't have called him for help.

"Fine, Creedy dump him at an ER, Sam and I need to talk." Sam watched as the second man dragged Xander out of the room.

\---------------------------------------

Xander played possum until they were on the road and then he lashed out with a solid blow. Creedy was out like a light, never having seen it coming. Xander grabbed the wheel and managed to pull the car over.

He checked his shoulder and then used Creedy's shirt as a new bandage. Securing the man in the car, Xander then left an anonymous tip to the police about a suspicious man on the side of the road.

He disarmed Creedy and then headed back to the hotel to save Sam. At least now he had a gun with a silencer to even the odds without alerting the police.

\------------------------------------

Sam sputtered as he felt something wet dripping down his face; he must have passed out.

"You were a part of that demon plan to open the gate, weren't you?"

"We did everything we could to stop it." Sam argued.

"Lie, lie, lie. You were in on it. You know what their next move is, too, don't you?"

"No. I don't, okay? You're wrong about all of this." Sam tried to get through to him but it wasn't working.

"Where are they gonna hit us next?" Sam didn't answer and took another blow to the face for his troubles. "Gordon told me about you, Sam –- about your powers. You're some kind of weirdo, psychic freak."

"No, not anymore. No powers, no visions, nothing." He groaned softly as Kubrick punched him in the face. He had to be black and blue by now.

"Now, no more lies. There's an army of demons out there, pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the end game here, right? So, maybe –- just maybe –- you can understand why we can't take chances." Kubrick raised his gun and Sam swallowed.

"Whoa, okay. Hold on a minute." Sam flinched at the muffled gunshot but then realised he was still alive. He blinked and stared at the man crumpled on the floor and then looked at the broken window. Someone had shot through the glass. The door slammed open and Xander staggered in, gun in hand.

"Xander! You okay?" Sam relaxed slightly at the sight of his friend and then frowned at how pale he was.

"I've been shot, what do you think? Though you're not looking so hot either." Xander's words were slurring slightly and he staggered over to Sam. Xander began tugging at the ropes but raised the gun as the door opened again.

"Whoa! Easy Xander." Dean's voice had Sam relaxing.

"He's been shot Dean." Sam called to his brother and Dean nodded even though Sam couldn't see it.

"Xander go sit on the bed, I'll cut Sam loose." Dean urged gently, taking the gun from Xander.

"Where's the other one?" Sam asked as Dean worked on the ropes.

"Knocked out in his stolen car with the cops on the way." Was the tired response and Dean grinned.

"Good work." Once Sam was untied they moved over to Xander.

"You got it?" Sam asked as Dean began checking Xander over.

"Yeah. Lets patch you two up then use that ritual of Bobby's to end this."

\------------------------------

"All right. Say goodbye, Wascally Wabbit."Dean dangled the foot over the prepared fire.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me." They turned to see Bela standing before them, gun raised. "Or, you know…whatever. Put the foot down, honey."

"No. You're not gonna shoot anybody. See, I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you're a thief. Fine. But you're not—" Dean was saying and as if just to prove him wrong she shot Sam. He fell to the ground, clutching at his shoulder, which happened to be the opposite one to where Xander had been hit. Through the pain he was glad they'd left Xander knocked out on pain pills in the hotel. "Son of a—" Dean stared in shock at his brother on the ground.

"Back off, tiger. Back off. You make one more move, and I'll pull the trigger. You've got luck, Dean. You, I can't hit. But your brother? Him, I can't miss."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit. I can't aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people?" Her question went unanswered. "Put the rabbit's foot on the ground, now."

"All right! All right, take it easy." He bent down as if he were going to put the foot on the ground. "Think fast." He tossed it to Bela who caught it automatically. Dean smirked since she was part of the curse now. Bela stared at it in shock.

"Damn." She swore.

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?" Dean asked and she sighed before tossing it into the fire.

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam?"

"Nope. Not even a little." He answered climbing to his feet and keeping pressure on the wound.

"Hm. Maybe next time, I'll hang you out to dry."

"Aw, don't go away angry. Just go away." Dean replied.

"Have a nice night, boys." She was smirking as she walked away. Once it had finished burning they grabbed their gear and headed out.

"You good?" Dean asked in concern.

"I'll live." Was the pained answer.

"You and Xander sort of match now. I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot. We're up forty-six thousand dollars. I almost forgot about the scratch tickets."

His smile faded though as he checked his pockets, the tickets were gone. They looked up as Bela drove by, honking her horn and waving.

"Son of a bitch!"

\---------------------------------

Bobby couldn't help shaking his head as Xander and Sam walked in, each with an arm in a sling. Life was certainly more interesting with his three boys around. Though he could do without all the extra grey hair they gave him.

TBC...


	11. 11

Xander couldn't help smiling slightly as he watched Sam go through his circuit for what had to be the hundredth time. Sam would start out sitting on the couch and then get up and move to the laptop before walking the length of the room several times, always looking out the windows, before returning to the start by sitting back on the couch.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was feeling just as bored he would probably find Sam's inability to sit still even more amusing. Being left behind while Dean and Bobby went on a hunt was no fun but what could they do? Xander had only just stopped using his sling and Sam still had to leave his on, no matter how many times the older man had tried to 'forget' the thing.

One of the upsides to not being strictly human any more was accelerated healing. It was nowhere near a Slayers, but he still healed faster than should be possible. It meant that his uncle had been able to pull the stitches from his bullet wound after only five days instead of the usual ten or even fortnight. Five days after that and he had ditched the sling.

He still wasn't up to weight lifting or anything but he could fight if absolutely necessary. That was why Bobby hadn't needed much convincing to go along as Dean's back up. It had actually been harder for Bobby to convince Dean that Sam and Xander would be fine on their own. Then again considering what had happened last time they'd been left alone...at least there were no cursed rabbit's feet around.

But being stuck in a house with just Sam for a week also had its downside. The Hyena was getting pushier about claiming their mate as time went by, especially since Sam had been brought back. After they'd both been shot, she'd gone wild and Xander had spent the first night at his Uncle's out amongst the wrecks, fighting not to go to Sam.

And now Sam's scent was all throughout the house, easily overpowering Dean's. Uncle Bobby's was still the strongest since he'd lived there for years, with Xander's own coming in second. It had been easier to ignore his feelings and her urges when Sam's scent had been weaker. As it was if the others didn't get back soon Xander would be sleeping and pretty much living outside to avoid doing something he knew he'd regret. Especially since Sam apparently slept only in boxers and a t-shirt and didn't bother to dress until after breakfast.

Despite his worry over Dean and Bobby, Sam knew something serious was going on with Xander. The younger Hunter was starting to avoid being in the same room with him for long periods and rarely met his eyes anymore. In fact the last two hours was the record for them being in the one room since the others had left for Colorado. That was part of the reason he couldn't stop pacing. Xander was the closest friend he had outside of family but now...He'd noticed a small change in how Xander acted around him ever since Dean had made the deal but now it was so obvious it was ridiculous.

Did Xander see him as unnatural now? After all what was dead should stay dead, right? But he'd comforted him when Sam had wondered if he'd gone to Hell. And he'd dropped everything and drove nonstop to get to Buffalo to protect him.

Sam hadn't minded being left behind since Xander was going to be there as well. He'd thought they could talk, maybe go into town occasionally and just relax. Apparently his plans just weren't allowed to be fulfilled since they hadn't done any of that.

Xander spent most of the time out back, finishing orders Bobby had left undone to go with Dean. He seemed to only come inside to eat and sleep. Instead of taking the other spare bed Xander slept downstairs on the couch. It was almost as if Xander could no longer stand to be in his presence and Sam hated it.

\--------------------------------

Xander tried to focus on the book in his lap. He was sitting on his Uncle's porch with one of the books Missouri had given him trying to work on the exercises it showed. But a certain Primal was making that very hard. That thought made him wince, he need to try and keep his mind away from words like that.

He knew Sam was worried about his behaviour but he didn't know what to do. There was no way he was telling him the truth. If it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't leave Sam at the house alone he would have gone to find his own hunt or just sightseeing in another state to get enough distance between them that he could hopefully clear his head. Unfortunately Dean would kill him if Xander abandoned his injured baby brother so that was out.

Xander nearly jumped when his laptop beeped. He opened the lid and clicked on the email from Giles. He read it quickly and then had to reread it just to be sure he hadn't misread it.

"SHIT!" The door slammed open at his shout, Sam running out, gun in hand.

"Xander?" The gun was lowered when Sam saw Xander had his laptop out.

"I need to go." Xander answered shutting the computer down.

"What's going on?"

"Possible end of the world, Slayer being an idiot, the usual." Was his tense reply as he went inside and headed for his gear. "I'll call Dean and Bobby, let them know you're here alone. Hopefully Dean won't kill me for doing so but it is an emergency." Xander slung his bag over his shoulder and went to walk past Sam but the taller man grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll come with you." Xander pulled away and shook his head.

"You're an excellent Hunter Sam but you're injured and you don't know Sunnydale. I won't risk you. I'll be back in a week, maybe two depending on how badly they've screwed things up." With that Xander pushed past him and ran for his car.

"XANDER!" He ignored Sam's yell as he pulled out of Bobby's drive and headed for the highway. At least he was getting his much wanted chance to clear his head.

Sam stood frozen as he watched Xander's car disappear and then he bolted back inside. Grabbing the phone he dialled Bobby's cell and hoped it was on.

"Hello?"

"Bobby its Sam." He breathed a sigh of relief as he spoke to the older hunter.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"Xander got an email form Sunnydale and took off like he was being chased by hellhounds. Said something about a Slayer being an idiot and the possible end of the world." Sam explained in a rush. He could hear Dean in the background demanding to know what was going on.

"There's a file in the study labelled Initiative. Email it to him, it's everything I've been able to find on what's going on out there. Will you be okay alone for a couple of days? We should be back soon."

"I'll be fine, everything's been quiet here."

"Alright, I'll put your brother on."

\--------------------------------

Xander pulled up outside of Giles' and took a moment to get himself together. He'd driven almost nonstop and was paying for it but he could keep going a little longer, especially since he'd read the second email during one of his short breaks.

He had to for Oz's sake. There was no way he was leaving the werewolf in the base, not with what he'd learnt about the Initiative. He got out and grabbed his bag, doing a quick weapons check before heading for the door. It had taken him longer than he had hoped to get into town and the sun was already well down when he knocked on Giles' door.

"Giles it's me, open up." He called out since no 'Scooby' would open their door after dark without good reason. The door eventually opened and Xander grinned at seeing the gang's father figure. He slipped past the older man and into his apartment, smiling as Giles relaxed. "Takes more than an hour to turn someone G-man." Xander teased, dropping his bag next to the couch. "Sit rep please?" Xander sat down and Giles joined him.

"It's good to see you Xander, despite the circumstances." Giles took a deep breath and started cleaning his glasses. "As I told you in my email," Xander snickered at the face Giles pulled, "Oz shifted and attacked Tara, a young witch that has joined the group and is very close to Willow. The initiative took him. Riley, one of the commandoes and Buffy's partner agreed reluctantly to try and get him out. We haven't heard anything since he went in."

"So assuming capture then. Got anything on the base plans?"

"Only what Spike has volunteered." Giles answered, getting up to get some tea.

"I know I'm not the biggest fan of vampires but what you've told me of this group...they're bad news Giles. Uncle Bobby managed to get more from some ex-military friends and their contacts. The top level backing behind this group is so secret no one can find it. And what happens when they start expanding, going after anyone or thing with any supernatural ability? We could all end up on the dissection table. We need to shut them down."

"You're suggesting the group against a military base? That's suicide Xander." Giles stared at him in shock.

"Not if we free the captives and blast a few holes for grieving relatives to have a go at them." Xander stated flatly. "One of Bobby's friends is talking to a General he knows but that could take months and they need to be stopped now before they piss off something that can wipe the town out in retaliation."

"Getting the girls to agree to that may be difficult."

"So's working with Spike." Xander shot back and Giles grimaced.

\---------------------------------

Xander ignored the girls as they put the finishing touches on their disguises. He was taking lead since none of the soldiers knew him, unless they'd made a file up on him and handed it around to everyone one of their personnel in the extremely unlikely chance he decided to show up.

He ignored the Hyena and soldiers begging to take Spike out and focused on the military procedures he could remember. He and Spike were dressed and armed as soldiers while Buffy and Willow were dressed as scientists. That had not been a happy reunion. You'd think they'd show a little gratitude that he'd dropped everything to come back and help with the Initiative and Adam but no, they were still on their special girl kick. At least he wasn't stuck in town, as soon as everything was done he was headed straight back to his uncle's.

They headed out into the woods surrounding Sunnydale, following Spike's lead to his supposed back entrance. If the vampire was lying Xander was going to stake him himself. Spike was a survivor; he'd side with whichever side seemed to have the best chance of winning and that made him dangerous, chip or no chip. Besides that didn't stop him from hiring assassins.

"I've mentioned how much I'm gonna kill you if this is a scam, right?" Buffy suddenly asked, the first time she'd spoken since they'd left Giles.

"Look, would I wear this if I wasn't on the up-and-up?" Spike asked sarcastically

"You do sorta look like an evil olive." Willow pointed out and Xander felt the start of a fond smile.

"Guys... check it out." He called, indicating the hidden door. Spike walked up to it and easily pulled it open.

"For a nasty town like Sunnydale, nobody seems to mind their locks." The vampire commented but was mainly ignored.

"You first." Buffy said and after muttering under his breath Spike went inside, Buffy following, then Willow and Xander covered their backs. They made their way through the tunnels towards the main base as quietly as possible. Unsurprisingly Willow made the most noise as they walked but there was no one around to notice. The power went out just as they entered the rest of the base and it was rather easy to find the Colonel's bedroom. Buffy kicked the door in and they held their weapons on the now awake man. Despite that he still tried to reach for his gun. "Hey!" Buffy called, pointing her crossbow directly at his head. "You know who I am?" The Colonel looked at them all, giving Xander and his gun a puzzled look before nodding.

"Yeah."

"Then you know I'm pretty good with this thing. Take us to him." Buffy ordered. It was weird to let her take point but the last thing Xander wanted was to be brought to the attention of the US military after all he did steal a rocket launcher off them and made the explosives that blew up a high school, not to mention his current weapons stash that wasn't entirely legal.

"Finn stays in the brig. Helping an HST escape is a court-martial offense." The Colonel answered and Xander shared a look with Buffy, that explained why he hadn't answered her calls.

"Riley tried to help Oz escape?" She smiled slightly at that revelation and even Xander felt some of his hostility for the other man wane, maybe he wasn't as bad as the rest of this lot.

"That's who you came for. The wolf." The Colonel stared at them in shock.

"Guess we're two for one then." Xander finally spoke but kept his gun steady on the military officer's chest. He didn't really want to kill a human but he would if he had to. How many humans would die when the demons sought retribution for the Initiative after all?

"Get dressed." Buffy ordered.

\-----------------------------------

"Xander?" Buffy called as he poked his head round a different corner.

"I'll catch up, we'll need a distraction to get out of here." He answered and then took off at a jog. There was no way he'd leave anything here for the bastards to experiment on. He ran towards where the rest of the containment cells were and took the guards out easily. "Listen up! I'm letting you all out of here. There's some C4 about to take out the east wall so that's your exit. Feel free to fight if needed. Once clear scatter and try to stay out of sight. No munching on the civilians outside or you'll be dealing with either myself or the Slayer." Xander yelled, easily getting the attention of the various prisoners.

"Who are you?"

"Harris, also known as the White Knight. Do we have an agreement?" He let them mutter between themselves for a few seconds.

"Agreed, get us out of here!" A familiar voice called and Xander blinked.

"Harmony?" He called, hitting the cell release on the wall.

"What? Yeah I'm a vampire, get over it." She answered, leaving her cell.

"Then tonight is your free night, I catch you eating anyone outside."

"And you stake me. You know I liked you better in school."

"Just go." Xander stood aside as the various demons stampeded for the new exist as they heard the C4 blow. Moving quickly he planted more explosives until a soft whimper drew his attention. Checking the cell he saw what appeared to be a child, except for the blue skin and odd eyes. "Hey there, you okay?" He knelt down so he was at eye level. His answer was a head shake. "My name's Xander, I'm going to get you out of here okay?" the child shied away from him. "I won't hurt you."

"Hunter." The kid whispered and Xander nodded.

"But I only hunt those that are hurting people. Are you hurting anyone?" the child shook its head. "Then I have no reason to hunt you. Do you have parents?"

"Gone."

"Okay then, I'll get you out of here and find someone to take care of you okay?" The child slowly nodded and scooted forward. Xander had to suppress a growl as he saw the burn marks and blood on its chest. He gently gathered the child up and stood, keeping his dominant hand free. "Can't keep calling you kid, got a name I can pronounce?"

"Jesse." Xander swallowed hard but nodded.

"Good name. So you're a boy?" Jesse giggled and Xander smiled. "Do you know how long you were down here?"

"Long time." The boy whispered sadly and Xander nodded.

"It's okay." He held Jesse tightly as he made his way out of the base. The C4 was on a timer so he needed to move fast.

"Xander!" He turned and then paused for the others to catch up. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked, staring at Jesse who buried his face in Xander's neck.

"You want me to leave a kid here?" Xander snapped out and Buffy backed up a step. "Come on, explosives will be going off soon."

"Explosives! I'll see you executed for this!" The Colonel blustered and then found Xander's gun in his face.

"Not if I kill you first. Do you have any idea what you've done? Half the species in here are peaceful. Doubt they will be after this. If you've made this fight any harder than it already is there is nowhere you will be able to hide from me." With that Xander turned and headed for the lift to Lowell house.

\--------------------------------

Xander walked into Willie's with Jesse still latched onto him. Dead silence followed his entrance as they took in his fatigues and weapons. He jerked in surprise though as some began to cheer.

"Drink free for Harris, he got my clan out!" One of the demons called and the cheer was taken up. Xander smirked slightly and shook his head in amusement, Uncle Bobby was going to have a fit!

"Thanks. Anyone know where this little guy's people are?" Xander indicated Jesse and the room went silent again. The demon that had offered him a drink shook its head sadly and Xander nodded.

Jesse obviously picked up on it and began to wail. Xander tightened his grip and began rocking the child slightly. A female Brachen demon approached cautiously and Xander let her since they were generally peaceful. She offered to take Jesse but the little guy clung to Xander so tightly he nearly cut off his air supply.

"An orphanage of sorts has been set up for those whose clans have been wiped out." She told Xander and he nodded.

"Hear that Jesse, you can go be with other kids till they find someone to take care of you."

"Stay you." The boy murmured and Xander sighed.

"Jesse you can't. I'd take you with me if I could but it's not safe. I'm a hunter, that's no life for a kid. And not all hunters think like me, they could hurt you." Xander tried to explain. "I can leave you my number and email address and we can talk all the time, I could even pop by and visit if you like but I can't keep you kiddo." Jesse shook his head and clung tighter. "I'll take you to the orphanage and we'll have a look at it okay? If you don't like it we'll figure something out." Jesse looked up and slowly nodded.

Xander followed the woman from the bar and out into the woods. It took a good half hour of walking but they eventually came across an old house and fenced in yard. The door opened and Kwaini demon emerged, instantly freezing at the sight of Xander. He smiled and then called up the hyena enough for his eyes to flash and the demon relaxed at the display of inhuman ability.

"Another one?"

"Maybe, we're seeing if Jesse likes it here." Xander answered. "There may be others coming to claim their children, I blew up the Initiative cells so everyone got free."

"Good." The door was opened further and they were waved inside. "We're running out of room for all the children and trying to keep those whose diets are totally carnivorous from the others is getting hard."

"Are you saying they'd try to eat the other kids?" Xander asked and was answered by a nod which had Jesse clinging tighter.

"Yes. We need more and varied food that we just can't get."

"I'll see what I can do to get a supply going if you give me a list. I'll only be in town till the Initiative and their monster is taken care of though."

"You look familiar."

"Used to hunt with Buffy till I decided to leave on a post-grad road trip."

"The White Knight." Both demons looked a little nervous as Xander nodded.

"That's me though I don't really like the name. I don't hurt kids or those who want to live peacefully. Neither does Buffy usually."

\-------------------------------

Xander looked over at the bed, smiling as he watched Jesse sleep. He got his phone out and stared at it, he really should call Bobby and Sam to let them know he was okay but he really was too tired to listen to the lectures he knew were coming. Besides how would he explain Jesse? The kid wasn't psychic like he and Sam were. The kid was an actual demon despite being one of the peaceful species. Very few hunters saw that distinction and he knew Bobby had been sceptical when he'd told him of the difference. Outside of Sunnydale and maybe LA the kid would be hunted ruthlessly so as much as he didn't want to he needed to find someone to take the boy in.

"Hello?" Xander took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey Uncle Bobby."

"Xander! Where are you? Are you alright?" Xander smiled slightly as his uncle all but babbled at him.

"I'm fine, juts tired and I'm in Sunnydale."

"Xander what's going on? I got a panicked call from Sam after you left." Xander sighed and slipped out of the motel room but left the door open a crack so he could keep an eye on Jesse.

"The Initiative pulled a Frankenstein and it got loose. Half way here I got another message saying OZ, one of the group from High school though he left later, had been captured because he's a werewolf. Before you say anything we used to lock him up on those nights and he now knows how to control it so he only changes when he wants to and he stays in control. Managed to get in and free all the captives but we have no idea how to find let alone stop their monster."

"But you got out again okay?"

"Yep, had to wound a few soldiers and threaten to kill a Colonel. All in all a pretty normal Sunnydale night. Oh, I also have a kid with me."

"A kid!" Xander winced at the shock and disbelief in Bobby's voice.

"They killed his family Uncle Bobby and the kid won't leave me." Xander shrugged even though his uncle couldn't see.

"And they had his family why?"

"Because they're demons? He's harmless and just a kid so save the lecture. His name's Jesse and he looks human except for being blue and odd shaped eyes which are totally blue. He's a scared, hurt kid. I don't know what to do though, I can't keep him with me."

"Definitely not."

"Anyway, I'll be sticking around till we beat the demon cyborg thing and then I'll head home okay. Oh and I may need the heavy artillery that I hid in your back lot."

"You hid what!" Xander winced at the pitch his uncle's voice reached.

"Where else was I going to hide the grenade launchers and bombs?"

"I really don't want to know. I'll have the boys dig it out for you though. Stay safe."

"You too."

TBC...


	12. 12

Xander grinned as he went over the newly arrived weapons. It was fun imagining the looks that had been on Bobby, Dean and Sam's faces when they had dug them up from the back of Bobby's lot. But hey, where else was he meant to hide them? Not like they would fit in the trunk of his car.

His smile faded as he thought about going over to Giles', apparently Spike had gone back into the Initiative after some information on Adam and Xander didn't like it, the vampire was being a little too helpful even if he was being paid for his services. And on top of that he still had no clue what to do with Jesse. But for now Jesse should be safe enough in the hotel, Xander had set up all of the standard protections and had even had one of the guys from Willies ward the room. Xander couldn't help but grin when he noticed Jesse's wide eyed stare as he carried the weapons inside.

"I've got to go out tonight, you should be safe here but if anything happens you call my cell, okay?" Xander knelt in front of the kid who nodded slowly. "Good boy, I'll be back as soon as I can." Xander finished hiding the weapons, gave Jesse one last smile and then left for the meeting.

\---------------------------------------

"I think I lost the buggers." Spike called as he rushed into Giles' apartment. Xander frowned and took a deep breath, something was off. Willow stood up from where she was sitting at Giles' desk.

"Any luck with the disks?" She asked eagerly and Xander couldn't help smiling, same old Willow. In answer Spike pulled out a few disks from the pockets of his flak jacket and commando pants before handing them to her.

"Took what they had. Should be something useful on one of them."

"Hope so." She answered distractedly as she sat at her laptop. Tara was standing beside her, Xander didn't fully know what to make of her but there was something pure and honest about her that he liked.

"What are we looking for?" Tara asked as Willow slid one of the discs into her laptop.

"Anything about Adam." The hacker answered. Giles was sitting at the bar, pouring himself a drink. Xander didn't need enhanced senses to tell the older man wasn't entirely sober.

"Were there any problems getting in and out?" The ex-Watcher asked, seemingly unconcerned.

"No. I mean, a couple of them made me on the way out, but I took care of `em."

"Gave them a good running-away-from-them, did you?" Giles asked sarcastically and Xander had to smother a smile. Spike shot Giles a look that had Xander smothering a protective growl.

"Well, yeah. When do I get paid?"

"When Willow tells me you've brought us something useful."

Spike turned his attention to Willow. Tara was looking at what she was doing with interest and Xander could tell he wasn't the only who had noticed the subtle, but intimate way, she was stroking a lock of Willow's hair. He watched as Spike raised a thoughtful eyebrow, obviously taking note of it. It took everything he had to remain still as the vampire stepped up behind Giles.

"I could've gone straight to the Slayer, you know? I cut you in, let you pretend you're actually in charge, now you've got to wait for Red's permission to finish the deal?" Giles was practically seething into his drink. Xander managed to catch his eye and shook his head ever so slightly, hoping Giles would get the hint not to react to Spike's taunts.

"As soon as we see what's on the disks." Giles managed to reply, giving Xander a small yet grateful smile. The laptop making electronic jittery noises got all their attention.

"It looks like gibberish." Tara stated quietly.

"Gibberish?" Spike asked.

"They're encrypted." Willow answered, bending over the screen with a frown.

"Oh, wonderful." Giles stepped away from the bar and disappeared down the hall. Xander moved closer to look and saw that on the laptop there were small symbols crisscrossing the screen.

"Can you fix `em?" Spike was almost whining to Xander's amusement.

"Crack a government encryption code on my laptop? Easy as really difficult pie. Why?"

"You're not exactly the whiz these days either. God, I'm never gonna get paid." Xander let a low growl out at that and Spike's eyes went wide. Willow shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I am a whiz." Willow stated.

"She is a whiz." Tara instantly backed Willow up and Xander smiled at the shy witch.

"If ever a whiz there was. I-I just need some time." Willow insisted.

"No. I just heard you weren't . . ." Willow hit a key and the jittering stopped. "Your mates said you weren't playing with computers so much." Spike indicated Tara. "Into the new thing."

"What new thing?" Willow asked, frowning.

"You know, you two. The whole wicca thing."

"They-they were talking about that?"

"Can we get back to business here? I've got a deal at stake."

"What did they say?"

"Talking about, you know, it's a phase. You'll get over it." Spike explained with an impatient sigh and Xander straightened up from where he'd been leaning against the wall the whole time, just out of Willow's sight.

"What? Who said that? Was it Buffy? 'Cause . . . you know what she means by that."

"No, she was defending you. 'Cause Xander said you were just being trendy."

"Trendy?"

"I don't know what they were going on about. A person wants be a witch, that's their business." As Spike spoke Xander's hands convulsed into fists and then he moved into the room fully.

"Any other words you want to put in my mouth vampire?" It was all he could do to stop his eyes from glowing as he stepped between Spike and the girls, his girls. Yeah, Willow and he had drifted a bit since high school but that didn't matter anymore. He ignored the sounds of surprise coming from Willow and Tara as he focused on Spike. He pulled out his gun, a colt like Dean's and aimed it right at Spike's heart.

"What are you going to do with that droopy? Bullets won't hurt me." Spike sneered though Xander could tell he was a bit nervous.

"Blessed silver in the heart, might not kill you but it will hurt you." Xander answered and Spike backed off. "Get out of here. I see you again and I will shoot you." With that Spike bolted.

"Xander?" Willow asked timidly as he slipped the gun back into his waistband.

"He was trying to turn us all against each other Wills. Divide and conquer."

"Oh."

\--------------------------------------

"Hey kiddo, you doing okay?" Xander dropped his jacket on his bed and moved into the kitchenette to make dinner.

"Okay." Jesse answered softly.

"That's good. You were alright here tonight?" Jesse nodded slowly.

"Stay now?" The kid asked and Xander smiled.

"Yeah, I'm in for the night." Xander handed the grilled cheese over and the kid dug in. "This will all be over soon." Xander reassured him softly.

"Stay with you after?" Jesse gave him a blast of his own puppy eyes and Xander mentally swore over teaching the kid that.

"Jesse...we'll see, okay?" The kid nodded and settled down to sleep.

\-------------------------------------

Xander fought not to roll his eyes as Buffy finally realised Spike had been trying to split the group apart, not that he was really part of the group anymore but he was around.

"I just went to Adam's lair and he was gone. But, Spike just happened to be there. He made this big noise about getting information off those encrypted disks." Buffy told them.

"Oh, I decrypted them." Willow added excitedly. Buffy shot her a surprised look. "Well, they decrypted themselves, but I almost had it." She amended.

"What did they say?" Giles asked.

"A bunch of stuff we already know about 314. But it also said there's some final phase where Adam manufactures a bunch of creepy cyber-demonoids like him. There's a special lab in The Initiative, but it didn't say where." She babbled.

"Adam fed Spike those disks. It has to be. He wanted me to know about his evil-guy assembly line. This lab, it's in the Initiative?"

"Hidden somewhere." The red head answered.

"We'll give the demon his due. He thought this one out."

"What do you mean?" Willow frowned but Xander was nodding.

"You know how overcrowded the containment cells have been at the Initiative?" Willow nodded. "Those demons were just too easy to catch. It's like they wanted in that place."

"The Trojan horse." Giles suddenly realised.

"Adam's gonna make sure the demons attack the Initiative from the inside."

"Demons versus soldiers. Massacre, massacre." Xander stated softly.

"And Adam has a neat pile of body parts to start assembling his army. Diabolical, yet...gross." Willow made a face as she spoke and the others smiled slightly.

"Does anybody else miss the Mayor, I just wanna be a big snake?" Xander asked, actually missing such an obvious bad guy.

"I've got to shut him down, Giles. His final phase is about to start."

"We need to warn the Initiative." The ex-watcher stated and Buffy shook her head.

"They're not gonna listen to me."

"Riley?" Willow offered.

"He's a deserter. He got some bad news anyway, and kinda took off."

"Okay, so Adam has this evil plan. Why is he so anxious for you to know about it?" Xander asked, trying to figure out what made the cyborg tick.

"He wants me there. Probably figures I'll even the kill ratio."

"He's not worried you might kill, oh say, him?" Xander asked, he hadn't seen Adam yet so he wasn't sure just how good he was in a fight, especially against a Slayer.

"No, he's really not."

\-------------------------------

Xander ignored the shocked looks as he added his weapons to those already on display inside Giles' apartment.

"Certainly no lack of supplies. I only wish I knew which ones would kill Adam." Giles finally broke the silence but was still staring at the grenade launchers.

"According to Riley, his power source is uranium core embedded somewhere inside his chest. Probably near the spine." Buffy told them.

"Great, so we just ask him to lie down quietly while we do some exploratory surgery." Xander quipped out of habit even as he mentally reviewed all the weapons and what sort of effect, if any, they may have on uranium.

"What about magic? Some kind of, I don't know...uranium extracting spell?" Everyone stared at Willow in disbelief. "I know. I'm reaching." Giles stood up and headed for his bookshelves.

"Perhaps a paralysing spell." He muttered, pulling down a book. "Only I can't perform the incantation for this."

"Right. Don't you have to speak it in Sumerian or something?" Willow asked.

"I do speak Sumerian. It's not that. Only a...an experienced witch can incant it, and you'd have to be within striking distance of this object."

"See what you get for takin' French instead of Sumerian?" Xander asked Buffy with a grin. He took a look at the spell and frowned as he read it. "Yeah, that looks hard." He commented softly enough that only Giles heard him.

"What was I thinking?" Buffy joked back.

"So no problem, all we need is combo Buffy--her with Slayer strength, Giles' multi-lingual know how, and Willow's witchy power." Xander was thinking out loud but he stopped as Giles looked at him. "Yeah, don't tell me. I'm just full of helpful suggestions."

"As a matter of fact, you are."

\----------------------------------------

"Nervous?" Xander whispered and Willow shook her head.

"No way. I'm full of that good old kamikaze spirit." She answered.

"Children, just because this is never gonna work, there's no need to be negative." Giles chided them softly.

"The adjoining spell, is it powerful enough to defeat Adam?" She asked.

"It's very powerful. It's also extraordinarily dangerous."

"Game faces, guys. We're going in." Buffy told them just as she kicked in the window.

\------------------------------------

"Colonel—" But the man cut Buffy off.

"Shut up. You've got some nerve, lady. He unzipped one of the bags they'd brought, thankfully not one of the ones Xander had packed. "You think you and your friends can just keep waltzing into a government installation brandishing weapons like—" He held up the device. "Like—" He trailed off, unsure.

"It's a gourd." Willow pointed out helpfully.

"Magic gourd." Giles automatically corrected.

"What kind of freaks are you people?" The colonel put the gourd down.

"Adam is here, Colonel. In the Initiative." Xander finally decided to try.

"Nice try." The colonel glared at him and Xander gave him his best bored look.

"Those overcrowded containment cells of yours: courtesy of Adam. He's pulling a Trojan Horse on you, he's just waiting—" Buffy tried again.

"Everything in this installation is under 24-hour surveillance."

"Including the secret lab?" Willow innocently asked.

"Including everything!...What secret lab?"

"The one Adam's been using. The one built for the final stage of the 314 project." Buffy growled out. The colonel had a blank look on his face. "And you have no idea what I'm talking about." She drawled in annoyance.

"I know everything that goes on around here. A tick on a mouse couldn't get in without my knowing it. And if Adam wants to try we're ready for him."

"Jolly good. How--How exactly do you plan to get close enough to Adam to remove his power source?" Giles asked, a bit of Ripper coming through.

"Hit him simultaneously with multiple taser blasters. Incapacitate him with as much voltage as we can muster." The colonel answered and all the Scoobies groaned in disbelief.

"Great plan. That's right up there with "duck and cover"." Xander quipped.

"I've seen Adam hit with taser blasts. He feeds on it. And now you're gonna provide him with an all-you-can-eat buffet?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"You telling me my business?"

"This...is not your business. It's mine. You, the Initiative, the boys at the Pentagon--you're all in way over your heads. Messing with primeval forces you have absolutely no comprehension of."

"And you do?"

"I'm the Slayer. You're playing on my turf."

"Up there, maybe. But down here, I'm the one who's in control." Xander almost laughed as the lights chose that moment to go out.

"Sir, the power grid's down. Backup's not responding." One of the soldiers called out. "We're locked in." 

"Containment area's been breached. Hostiles are loose."

"How many?" The colonel snapped.

"All of 'em, Sir."

"It's Adam." The Colonel looked at Buffy. "Look, I'm the only one who can stop him now. Just let me handle this. Get your people out of here."

"All right, you men follow me. We gotta take the Armoury now."

"Sir." Was the immediate reply.

"Colonel." Buffy tried again.

"These people are under arrest, do you understand?" The Colonel ordered.

"Yes, sir." The soldiers and the Colonel left while those who remained watched the group. A soldier moved closer and Buffy kicked him in the chest. Another tried to attack her and she banged his head into the desk and then hit him in the face. He was out cold before he hit the floor. Xander took out the remaining soldier by disarming him and giving him a taste of his own blaster.

" We've gotta find Adam." Buffy told them.

"On it." Willow sat down at the computer.

"The enjoining spell is extremely touchy. It's, uh, volatile. We--We can't risk it being interrupted. We need a place that's close to you and quiet." Giles explained and then flinched as screams were heard.

"Uh...quiet?" Xander sighed, this was going to be hard.

\---------------------------

"Okay, it should be over here." Buffy called. Xander helped her move a crate in front of the door. She opened up two doors and then turned to them. "Once I'm in, barricade the door behind me. Is this place okay to be Magic Central?"

"It, uh, should do." Giles told her.

"As long as we don't get blowed up or nothin'." Willow added, looking around.

"What're the odds of that?" Xander asked, aiming his gun at the door as something hit it.

"How long before the ritual kicks in?" Buffy asked.

"Five minutes, give or take."

"Buffy, I still don't like you going in alone." Xander pointed out, again. Buffy smiled at him and he remembered why he'd once been in love with her.

"I won't be." Willow closed the doors and moved a cart against them. Giles and Xander moved a gurney against the other door. Then they began preparing.

Giles lit a candle as they sat on the floor and Willow took a deep breath.

"The power of the Slayer and all who yield it. Last to ancient first, we invoke thee. Grant us thy domain and primal strength. Accept us in the power we possess. Make us mind and heart and spirit joy. Let the hand encompass us. Do thy will." She chanted. "Spiritus...Spirit." She handed a card to Xander.

"Animus...Heart." He chanted as she handed a card to Giles.

"Sophus...Mind." Giles intoned.

"And Manus...The hand. We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel--the hand...daughter of Sineya...first of the ones... We implore thee, admit us, bring us to the vessel, take us now." Willow finished and in the room with Adam Buffy suddenly stood up, her eyes glowing orange.

"You can't last much longer." Adam stated.

"We can. We are forever." Buffy answered but instead of just her voice there were others mixed in with it. She began to speak in Sumerian.

"Interesting." Adam fired at Buffy, but she generated some sort of force field while continuing in Sumerian. "Very interesting." He fired a rocket at her.

"Kur." Buffy called, still in Sumerian, and the rocket burst into three birds. She held up her hand again and Adam's rocket launcher turned back into his hand. Adam attacked but she blocked every blow. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell. She grabbed his head.

"How...can you—"

"You could never hope to grasp the source" Xander voice could be heard.

"of our power." Buffy's own voice finished. She uppercut him, sending him flying to the ground. She picked him up and kicked him against the wall. Buffy reached into him and pulled out the uranium. "But yours is right here." Adam groaned and then fell to the ground. Riley walked up to her, bloody and battered from his own fight with the altered Forrest.

"Buffy." He called and then stopped to watch as the uranium began to levitate. A woman began speaking Sumerian, and the uranium disappeared. Buffy's eyes returned to normal and she fainted, but Riley caught her before she could hit the ground. Outside the room the others dropped as well.

"Wow. That was—" Willow said as she slowly sat up. The door broke and a demon came inside the room. Xander struggled to raise his gun but then Spike appeared, breaking the demon's neck.

"Nasty sort of fellow. Lucky for you blighters I was here, eh?" The vampire said.

"Yes, thank you. Although your heroism has been slightly muted by the fact that you were helping Adam to start a war that would kill us all." Giles pointed out.

"You probably just saved us so we wouldn't stake you right here." Xander told him.

"Did it work?" Spike asked as they all stood up. "Well, then everything's all right. And we all get to be not staked through the heart. Good work, team." Buffy and Riley chose that moment to walk in.

"Buffy." Giles called in relief. Willow went over and hugged her.

"Wasn't it amazing?" The witch asked.

"You were great." Xander told her with a grin.

"We were great." Buffy corrected him.

"We still got men out there." Riley pointed out.

"Well, let's go save 'em, by gum."

"You guys get to the exits, get 'em open." Buffy ordered and then turned to Riley. "You, organize the soldiers, pull 'em back. I'll take point." She started to walk out.

"Are you up to this?" Willow asked and Buffy grinned.

"I am." She knocked out a demon.

\---------------------------------------

Xander was whistling as he approached the motel but when he took a deep breath and caught the scent lingering he growled. Pulling his gun and knife he bolted for the room and kicked the door in only to stop dead in his tracks. Jesse, or what was left of Jesse, was on the bed the kid had been using.

His attackers hadn't gotten away unharmed. One of Adam's demonic soldiers was laying around the room, literally. His protections hadn't been strong enough to save Jesse but they had taken care of one of his attackers. As for the other...Xander had become far too familiar with that scent recently. He should have followed his instincts earlier instead of waiting. Well he was done waiting, Spike was his. Xander knelt beside the bed and ran his fingers through blood soaked hair.

"I'm so sorry Jesse, I never thought..." He trailed off. Why had Adam had Jesse killed? He was just a kid! Demon or not. Or had Spike done this on his own initiative? Xander threw his head back and screamed, the hyena joining him in his grief. He stood up slowly and went about packing his things. Once he was done he gathered Jesse up and left.

TBC...


	13. 13

His prey was running again. It happened every time he got close, but he didn't mind. The longer it ran, the more he could draw this hunt out. He cackled to himself and then took off running after his prey. Sooner or later he'd catch up and the vampire would pay for the cub's death.

Spike tripped and slammed hard into the concrete, unneeded air being expelled in a rush from his lungs. He hadn't expected this when he'd gone after the kid, he'd just wanted payback for the way the whelp had threatened him. Coming back to town thinking he was so bad, except....he'd been listening while running and apparently the kid was as good as he claimed.

Spike scrambled to his feet and then stared in shock, a dead end. He turned to run only to hear that freaky cackle of Harris'. The mortal prowled into the alley, everything about him screaming predator and Spike found himself backing away. The scariest thing was the whelp's eyes, they glowed green, sure, but they were also dead. That was the last thought he had as something hit him, then all he knew was pain, before he gratefully surrendered to darkness.

Xander stared down at the vampire he'd strapped to a wire frame he'd found in the warehouse. Capturing him had been almost too easy in the end; a stolen blaster from the Initiative had taken him out in seconds. He'd heard about how Buffy had once tortured a vampire with holy water and he'd decided to give it a try.

Spike need to pay, for Jesse and everything else he'd done. But...torturing for information to save lives was one thing, this was something different. He reached for the holy water and his hand wavered as he struggled to decide. His hand lashed out and he plunged the stake into the unconscious vampire's heart. He would not sink to that level; he would not become what he hunted. And for the first time in over a month he heard the soldiers quiet voice, offering condolences and congratulations, even the hyena was purring away happily.

\-------------------------------

Xander stared at the piled wood for a few moments before slowly lowering the lit torch to it. The gasoline caught easily and soon the pyre was burning away merrily. He'd been so consumed with making Spike pay that he hadn't been able to bring himself to do this before, luckily he had picked up a preservation spell from one of Giles' books or else his car would have been smelling rather rank after a month with a body in the back seat. He didn't know anything about the funerary rites of Jesse's people but if it was good enough for ancient kings and modern hunters then it was good enough for Jesse. He'd even salted the kid's remains just to be safe.

\---------------------------------

Dean and Sam watched as Bobby paced restlessly. They both knew why the older hunter was so agitated and it was why they hadn't commented on his behaviour. No one had heard from Xander in two months. Apparently he'd vanished from Sunnydale the night of Adam's destruction, though Giles had seemed concerned about something when Sam had spoken to him. They'd even called the LA group but they'd heard nothing either. It was like the kid had dropped off the face of the earth. It wasn't like Xander to do something like this though and all three groups were worried. Bobby had spread word with other hunters to keep an eye out for his nephew but no one had seen anything.

Sam split his time between looking for Xander, hunting the demons that had escaped the graveyard, and trying to break Dean's deal. And it was taking a toll on him. He knew it but he couldn't stop. He couldn't lose Dean and he needed to find Xander. Xander...he'd opened up quite a lot since they'd first met him and Sam liked spending time with him. If he were truly honest he liked Xander a lot more than he would ever admit out loud. He couldn't lose both his brother and best friend, he couldn't. But Dean's deal would be up soon and there was no sign of Xander anywhere.

\---------------------------------

Dean watched Sam as closely as he dared. He hated seeing so much pain in his little brother's eyes but there was nothing he could do about it. Sure the time loop was broken but Sam still remembered watching him die how many times? And they all knew the next time would be the last. Add to that the fact that Xander was still missing? Sam was just one big walking angst fest these days. And to think he'd begun to hope that when his deal came due Xander would be there to help keep Sam together, like he'd tried for Dean when it had been Sam that was dead. But Sam and Xander were a lot closer than he was to the kid so maybe it would work better for Sam than it had for him.

Dean knew that Sam hated the fact he'd made the deal but what else could he have done? His baby brother, pretty much his sole reason for living, was dead and it had been his fault. How could he not have offered the trade? Sure he would have preferred the standard ten year deal but he'd thought he could live with only having a year. It was still one extra year with Sammy by his side. But the deal was killing Sam almost as surely as it would kill Dean in a few very short months. Sure, some of Xander's contacts had come up with ways to extend the deal but none had found a way to break it without Sam paying the price.

He'd also noticed something in the interactions between Sam and Xander that had thrown him for a bit, but after consideration had made him happier. They were attracted to each other. Xander, after close watching, obviously knew about his feelings and was simply hesitant to act. Sam was the amusing one since it was obvious his brother had no clue he was feeling way more for Xander than friendship.

Dean had half hoped that one more good thing would come of his death, the two of them finally admitting their feelings to each other. He knew that Bobby had figured it out as well and didn't mind his nephew possibly getting together with Sam romantically. It would keep Sam nice and close to people who could protect him. He'd seen Xander fight to keep Sam safe and he had to admit it was kind of scary.

But with Xander still missing that wouldn't happen. He knew Bobby had nearly blown up at Giles over their last phone call when the British man had suggested maybe it was time to report him as dead. Dean nearly snorted at that, one thing he'd learnt about the kid, who really wasn't a kid anymore; don't count him out till you see the body. And they had yet to find a body.

\-------------------------

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?" Dean turned to face his brother, trying to look calm for his sake at least. The kid was obviously close to tears and he didn't want to make things harder for him. Not that things could get much harder, Dean would be in hell before the night was through, Lilith wanted Sam's head on a plate, and Xander was still missing.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being the reason you're going to hell." Sam answered softly and Dean froze for a second before walking over to sit beside him.

"I'm not." Sam's eyes went wide at Dean's calm statement. "I'd do it again for you Sammy. When this....when it's done you stay with Bobby, you hear? He needs you to keep him sane while looking for Xander."

"You think he's still alive?" Sam asked and Dean smiled to see hope in his brothers eyes.

"Won't believe he's dead till I see the body and salt and burn him myself. That kids as good a survivor as anyone and he does have a few tricks up his sleeves. You just give him hell for me for having worried everyone like he has, okay?" Dean tried to stay cheerful but it was hard.

"Okay."

"And hurry up and sleep with him too." He added and Sam nearly jumped.

"What!" Sam's eyes were wide with shock and a little fear. Dean grabbed him gently and forced Sam to look at him.

"I've known for a while Sam, awesome big brother here remember? It's cool Sammy. It's obvious you make each other happy." Dean told him and Sam smiled at him.

"So you think he?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh." Dean frowned at Sam's tone.

"What?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"It'd just...when you and Bobby left us after we were shot, it's like he couldn't stand to be near me." Dean thought it through and then had to laugh.

"Think about it Sammy, enhanced sense of smell, hidden attraction and being stuck in a house together? Poor guy must have been going nuts!" Sam stared at him in shock for a while before smiling. Xander liked him! "You find him and sit on him if you have to but make him admit it."

"Sure." Sam couldn't help glancing at the clock and then moving closer to Dean as the hands got ever closer to twelve.

"I want you to go before it happens Sam; I don't want you to see." Dean ordered and Sam shook his head.

"I won't let you...I won't let you die alone Dean. You didn't let me." Sam told him and Dean relaxed, even though he didn't want Sam seeing him turned into some hellhounds chew toy he also didn't want to die alone.

"Alright." Dean got up and began to lay a circle of salt and goofer dust. "But you stay in this till it's over with. Just...talk to me or something if you can." Sam nodded.

"I will." He grabbed Dean in a bone crushing hug and for once Dean didn't fight it, in fact he hugged back just as hard. When they parted Sam got into the circle and sat on the floor while Dean sat against the wall, nearby but not close enough that he could accidentally break the circle if he thrashed when attacked. They fell silent as midnight approached and held their breaths as the clock chimed but nothing happened. "Dean?" Sam called hesitantly and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know Sam."

\-----------------------------------

"Dean stop!" He slammed on the breaks at Sam's shout, thankful that the road was empty since it was nearly two in the morning.

"Sam?" He checked Sam over but he appeared as unharmed as he had been when they'd gotten in the car six hours earlier after having torched dear Mr. Jones' bones.

"It's Xander's car." Dean looked to where Sam was pointing and sure enough Xander's car was the furthest in the motels lot. Dean pulled in and parked next to it. They carefully studied it before popping the trunk and getting into the hidden compartment Bobby had added for Xander's hunting supplies.

"He's down to the bare minimum." Dean whispered and Sam nodded. They each had a hand on a gun as they made their way to the room the car was parked in front of. At Dean's nod Sam knocked and called for Xander. After waiting and sensing no movement Dean knelt to pick the lock. They both froze as the door swung open once unlocked, able to feel the magic in the air. Pulling their guns, they entered the room, only for Sam to let out a strangled cry and bolt across the room. "Sam!" But then Dean saw what Sam had and his gun fell from numb fingers.

Sam was sitting on the floor, Xander's still and bloody body cradled in his lap. Dean forced his eyes away from the two to study the room. He didn't recognise the spell work lining the walls but from the rush of air when the door had opened plus the fact that there had been no detectable smell outside he figured it was meant to isolate the room. He then knelt beside Sam and studied Xander's wounds only to go deathly pale himself.

"Dean?" Sam asked voice watery with tears.

"Hellhounds, his wounds were made by hellhounds." Dean finally managed to get out. He stared down at Xander's body in shocked horror. How? Why?

"He took your place?" Sam whispered and Dean searched wildly only to stare at the clock in shock.

"Sam." He pointed at the clock which still held the date of Dean's deal.

"The clock, there's no smell, signs of...of decay...." Sam stared around and Dean said nothing about the fact that Sam was still holding Xander's body. "It's a spell. He set this up, maybe months in advance. He took your place and made sure no one would think to look in the room."

"Then how did we...he must have keyed us and maybe Bobby in. Knew we'd eventually pass by even if it took years." Dean finished.

"We need to take him to Bobby." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"I'll get things ready." Dean told him and then left the room. Sam didn't notice as he stared down at Xander's blood splattered face. He gently closed the unseeing brown eyes and ran his fingers through still soft hair.

"Why Xander? You didn't have to do this." Sam couldn't hold back the tears anymore and cried, burying his face in Xander's hair. Xander's work had been so thorough that his body was actually still slightly warm though it was cooling rapidly now. Sam pulled back and gently kissed Xander's lips before laying him on the floor and standing. He pulled the quilt off one of the beds and lay it out on the floor.

After that he got a cloth and wet it before kneeling beside Xander and gently washing the blood from his face and anywhere else he could. Once he was done he shifted the body onto the quilt and wrapped it gently. When Dean came back in they gently carried the body out to the Impala and lay him in the back seat.

Bobby looked up and smiled as he heard the Impala pull in. He went to greet the boys but froze as something about the way they were moving warned him. He remained frozen as they removed a quilt wrapped bundle from the back seat and then his legs gave way as it hit him. Xander was dead.

Finished.  
Sequel to come.


End file.
